<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Happened by setarcosjemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333124">It Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setarcosjemia/pseuds/setarcosjemia'>setarcosjemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setarcosjemia/pseuds/setarcosjemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, it just happened. Not the feeling itself—that had been years in the making—no “it” happened; that special moment, that instant where suddenly everything made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles &amp; Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my fanfiction.net story of the same title. It is set somewhere during Season 4. I wrote this as a one-shot almost seven years ago, but I'm considering adding another chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, it just happened. Not the feeling itself—that had been years in the making—no “it” happened; that special moment, that instant where suddenly everything made sense: why no one ever seemed to quite measure up, why things never felt right with him, why everything with her did.</p><p>It wasn’t a moment out of the ordinary. There were no extenuating circumstances, no drunken confessions, no heart-to-heart discussions. No, there was simply a moment when Jane looked into those sparkling hazel eyes and saw something completely new and different reflected back in them—something she would realize had been there all along.</p><p>Maura had been laughing at something—Jane didn’t even remember what—her dimpled cheeks were rosy with delight, her eyes almost gleaming. She had her hand to her blushing, freckled chest. Jane could not help but smirk, laughing through her nose. Her heart swelled with joy. </p><p>Maura’s laughter was intoxicating. The sound—Jane found it hard to describe—it sounded like what it felt like to have Maura’s arms wrapped around her in a warm hug, like being enveloped in her perfume, like Maura’s touch lingering a few extra glorious moments in a gentle gesture.</p><p>Jane closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. The laughter left her nose and swept deep into her belly. She crossed her arms over her stomach and her whole body shook with the hilarity of her realization.</p><p>“Jane?” </p><p>The brunette only registered Maura’s voice because it was suddenly so concerned.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Maura said, placing a gentle hand on Jane’s shoulder.</p><p>Jane looked up at the blond, tears streaming from her eyes, dimples still quite visible. She desperately tried to recover herself but she was having difficulty breathing.</p><p>“Jane!” Maura said, growing evidently upset. “Goodness, it wasn’t that funny!”</p><p>“No!” Jane wheezed. “It wasn’t!”</p><p>“Then why are you hyperventilating?” Maura said visibly struggling not to join her friend in a bout of giggles. The doctor checked Jane’s pulse from her wrist.</p><p>“Because…” Jane took long, slow breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself. “Because I…”</p><p>Jane wiped the moisture from her eyes and looked up at Maura with an affectionate glow in her dark brown eyes. She ran her fingers through her black mane of curls in an effort to compose herself. With one final long breath, her smile suddenly faded. Her face paled and her eyebrows knitted.</p><p>“Because…?” Maura questioned, waiting expectantly.</p><p>And then it happened. Not the it that had sent her into a spiraling fit of laughter, but the it that would change everything. The it that Jane had tried to deny she ever thought about over the past four years. </p><p>She had not intended to say anything aloud. In fact, it was barely even a thought. The words simply slipped off her tongue as her brain finally put the last piece into place. Thinking back on that moment, Jane would say that her spontaneous confession was probably obvious to anyone but the two of them.</p><p>“Because…” Jane almost whispered. She gazed into those worried hazel eyes with such shock and wonder that Maura actually grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her firmly. Jane’s face was completely serious, “… I’m in love with you.”</p><p>After a moment Jane blinked, as if waking from a dream. Maura’s face was pale, her eyes wide. Her jaw clenched and she swallowed. Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes searched Jane’s face desperately.</p><p>“Wh—what did you say?” Maura barely breathed, letting Jane’s shoulders go and stepping back, looking absolutely horrified.</p><p>Had Jane not still been in utter shock at her realization, she might have worried that Maura was appalled at her confession. Instead, a faint smile appeared on Jane’s lips and the furrows in her brow lessoned. More to herself than Maura she repeated, “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>“You...” Maura looked like she was struggling to breathe. She staggered back a step. “You’re in …?”</p><p>Afraid Maura was going to fall, Jane stepped forward and caught Maura by the waist. The blond blinked and a smile cracked across her face.  Her eyes lit up and those perfect dimples pierced her cheeks.</p><p>Maura didn’t have to say it back; she already had a thousand times. Suddenly Jane knew. Jane understood why Maura’s arms lingered around her in every embrace. Why Maura had that special sparkle in her eye whenever it was Jane who made her laugh. Why she always caught Maura watching her out of the corner of her eye. More importantly, Jane finally knew why she didn’t mind Maura’s lingering embrace. She knew why making Maura laugh was her favorite thing to do. And Jane knew why she was always watching Maura out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>But when Jane looked at her best friend now, more than anything she knew that somehow Maura was just as oblivious to Jane’s feelings as Jane had been to her own. All this time, all these wasted years Maura had been showing her—in some cases even telling her—how much she loved her and Jane had completely missed the signs. </p><p>Maura’s face was a mess of confusion, disbelief and shock. “You’re in love with me?” She repeated dumbly.</p><p>“Yes!” Jane said with decisiveness, pulling Maura towards her. Jane’s coffee-brown eyes melted as they focused on the hazel pair now just inches from hers. “Of course I am.”</p><p>“Jane I—“ Maura’s eyes were sparkling with joy again but Jane would not—could not—let her finish. In a swift movement slipped her hands into Maura’s golden hair, grasping her gently by the neck. Before Maura could say the words that had been in her eyes all evening, and every day before, Jane leaned down and placed her lips on Maura’s.</p><p>Maura, having been halfway through a sentence, had her mouth slightly open as Jane moved forward. The doctor moaned softly as Jane lips touched hers, their noses grazing softly. Jane kissed her long and slow and hungrily. She let her fingers spread through Maura’s soft hair, enjoying every glorious sensation.</p><p>Finally, Jane thought as she slipped her tongue over those sweet, soft lips. It was as if she had gone a lifetime without something she had never known she longed for. Kissing Maura was like nothing Jane had ever felt before. It was a mess of soft and wet and heat. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She sucked air through her nose, desperate not to break the intoxicating spell.</p><p>I’m kissing Maura. Thoughts suddenly invaded Jane’s consciousness. She feels so good. Oh my god, I’m kissing her! Don’t stop, don’t think, just do! If she keeps moaning like this I’m going to…</p><p>Jane stepped back, breaking the kiss. The two of them breathed heavily, staring at each other, eyes locked. Jane smiled and then looked down nervously, her face reddening. There was a long silence.</p><p>“Wow.” Maura finally said, letting out a long, slow breath, combing her fingers through her messed hair.</p><p>Jane couldn’t help but smirk. “Just ‘wow’? Did I really just reduce Doctor Maura Isles to one word sentences?”</p><p>Maura hit her playfully, “Hey!”</p><p>“I guess that’s a yes.” Jane smirked again.</p><p>“That was…” Maura tried again.</p><p>“Two now. Come on you can do it!”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me!” Maura said, grasping Jane by the hips and pulling her body flush against hers.</p><p>The second kiss lasted much longer. It was soft and tender, exploratory. Jane didn’t have time to think about what it meant or where they would go from here. Everything was Maura’s lips and hair and skin. The smell of her perfume and shampoo mixed with the sound of needy pants and breathy moans. Jane could feel the moisture pooling between her legs with every passing second.</p><p>“Maura.” Jane groaned in the blonde’s ear as her slender hands slipped down Jane’s button-up to her breasts.</p><p>“I’m in love with you too Jane,” Maura whispered in the brunette’s ear as if confessing a horrible sin. “I’ve loved you for so long. I tried to tell you. I’ve tried to tell you so many times.”</p><p>There was something about hearing Maura say it aloud that was at the same time wonderful and heartbreaking.  For one thing, Maura couldn’t lie, at least not without breaking out. And as sure as Jane was about the reasons behind Maura’s behavior; it was a whole other thing to hear the words themselves. But Maura’s heartfelt confession also left a twinge of sadness, for Jane quickly realized that she had been leaving her closest friend to suffer in her feelings for so long.</p><p>“Shh…” Jane said, spreading feather-light kisses down Maura’s jawline and letting her hands slip around Maura’s back, pulling her into a tight hug. “I know. I’ve been an idiot for so long.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Maura said, pushing Jane back so she could look her in the eyes.</p><p>“But I have been.” Jane said with a determined face.</p><p>“No, you’ve just been the same old stubborn Rizzoli I fell in love with so long ago.” Maura said putting her hand to Jane’s cheek so that she could direct Jane’s downtrodden gaze back up to her own.</p><p>“Falling for me was a horrible idea,” Jane said, trying to sound lighthearted. Instead she just seemed crestfallen. </p><p>“It wasn’t my idea at all,” Maura said, smiling warmly. “In fact, my brain had very little to do with it.”</p><p>“What, no chemicals or hormones or genetic wiring?” Jane teased, starting to find comfort in Maura’s smile again.</p><p>“Nothing I know about science, biology, physiology or genetics even comes close to explaining what I feel for you.” Maura stated matter-of-factly. </p><p>Jane frowned at her in honest-to-god disbelief. No one had ever said anything as remotely romantic and heartfelt as Maura had just said to her. All she could do was blink.</p><p>No way I’m this lucky. Jane thought to herself as Maura gazed up at her. </p><p>“No way in hell is the most wonderful woman in the world is in love with me.” Jane said, her smile wide, sincere.</p><p>Maura’s eyes brimmed with moisture. “Jane…” she whispered, her hands at Jane’s chest. She searched Jane’s russet eyes, blinking back the tears. Jane sighed, pulling Maura into her and breathing her in.</p><p>Maura rest her head on Jane’s chest, her breath tickling the hairs at Jane’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck and held her close. The two were silent for a moment.</p><p>“God only knows how I ever got Detective,” Jane suddenly thought aloud.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Maura inquired, tracing her fingers along Jane’s collarbone. </p><p>“All this time…” Jane said softly, her eyes closing dreamily as Maura ghosted her fingers over her skin. “…I’ve been trying to find out what’s wrong…”</p><p>“What’s wrong with what?” Maura said as she placed feather-light kisses at Jane’s neck.</p><p>Jane sighed contentedly. “What’s wrong with every man that has come into either one of our lives.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with the men in our lives?” Maura said, looking up into Jane’s eyes, her expression curious, but worried too.</p><p>“Well for one thing the guys you’ve dated lately haven’t exactly been upstanding citizens have they?” Jane laughed.</p><p>“Jane!” Maura rebuked.</p><p>The brunette’s smiled, her eyes glowing with warmth. “Even if they hadn’t turned out to be murderers and criminals, I would have found something wrong with them.”</p><p>“Why?” Maura frowned.</p><p>“Because I’ve wanted you all to myself.” Jane said, pulling Maura to her by the hips. She placed a light kiss on her lips then rest her forehead on Maura’s.</p><p>“What about the men in your life?” Maura said, still searching Jane’s eyes.</p><p>“They were never you.”</p><p>Maura watched her silently for a while. Jane could see the resistance in her eyes. How could she blame her? All this time she must have been telling herself she wasn’t allowed to feel what she so obviously did.</p><p>“Even Casey?” Maura finally asked.</p><p>“Especially Casey.” Jane said resolutely, placing a kiss on Maura’s perfect nose. “How could he ever hope to measure up to you?”</p><p>Maura continued to study the brunette. Jane could read her like an open book—that is now that she had stopped skimming the page and really looked—Maura wanted to believe, but she still had her doubts.</p><p>“Maura…” Jane said determinedly, making sure to look her right in the eyes, “I love you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I’ll do anything it takes to prove it to you. I’ll tell our friends, our family. Hell, I’ll have a coming out party if you want me to!”</p><p>“Jane that’s not really necessary.” Maura said, shaking her head. Still, Jane was sure she had never seen a brighter smile on her best friend’s face.</p><p>“Yes… it … is.” Jane said between soft, reassuring kisses. “I have to make up for being a horrible friend.”</p><p>“Jane you haven’t—“ but the brunette didn’t let her finish. Instead, she stepped forward, pressing Maura against the kitchen counter. Her strong arms slipped around Maura’s waist and hoisted her up onto the counter, their lips pressed together in a hungry, searing kiss.</p><p>Jane’s fingers trembled as her hands groped over Maura’s burning skin. Desire pooled between Jane’s legs as the blond moaned into the kiss, her hands slipping to the brunette’s waist and tugging her closer by the belt loops. Maura’s center pressed against Jane’s midsection. Jane groaned as Maura pressed her hips upward, seeking more pressure. The doctor wrapped her legs around Jane tightly and moaned as Jane moved kisses and sucks to her pulse point.</p><p>“For a bad liar …” Jane said between nips and sucks “… you’re awful good at lying to yourself if you believe that.”</p><p>“Believe what?” Maura moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Jane’s ebony hair.</p><p>“That I shouldn’t have figured all this out years ago.” Jane said, her forehead now pressed against Maura’s watching the sensations flicker over her face. Jane let her hands move up Maura’s sides slowly, appreciating the slight curve of her hips and the way her silk skirt hugged them perfectly. The blonde’s breathing hitched as the tips of her fingers reached the sides of her breasts.</p><p>“Jane…” Maura let out a low moan in the brunette’s ear as Jane’s hands gently cupped her breasts and squeezed softly.</p><p>If the sound of Maura’s laughter was like an explosion in Jane’s heart, her moan was like a fucking nuclear blast throughout every inch of her body. Never mind her underwear, she was lucky if she wouldn’t have to buy new pants. But Jane wasn’t really concerned about anything other than eliciting that sound over and over and over.</p><p>“Maura…” Jane whispered, a hint of nervousness in her voice, “tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Just touch me.” Maura pleaded, her hands slipping to Jane’s ass and squeezing. “Kiss me. Don’t stop.”</p><p>“Never.” Jane said simply, her lips pressing against Maura’s again. Her arms slipped down to Maura’s sides and under her ass. She grunted into the kiss as she lifted Maura up off the kitchen counter. Maura squeezed her toned thighs tightly around the brunette, her hands at Jane’s neck as she carried Maura across the living room.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Maura breathed between kisses.</p><p>“I…” Jane said with strain. “I don’t think I can carry you all the way upstairs.”<br/>
Maura groaned as she slid down onto the floor. “Jane, please…”</p><p>“As much as I’d like to take you here on the stairs, I’d much rather our first time was in your bed,” Jane smirked.</p><p>“Well you better hurry,” Maura said with a wink as she turned to climb the stairs, unbuttoning her blouse, “because I’ve been waiting for an awful long time.”</p><p>Jane stood in startled silence for a moment as Maura’s silk shirt slipped from her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra and the freckled flesh of Maura’s muscular back. Jane swallowed. She never knew the sight of someone’s body could make her so hot and bothered.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Maura said, peering back at her with a sly smirk. It was obvious that Maura knew what her body did to the brunette by the way she let her hand slip down the curve of her hip as she gazed down at her.</p><p>“Nearly,” Jane said with a gulp before she sprinted up the stairs, two at a time.</p><p>Maura continued to undress as she made her way to the master bedroom, letting her clothes slip silently to the floor. By the time Jane had closed the door behind them, Maura was in nothing but her black silky underwear and bra, even her black heels had been tossed aside.</p><p>Jane on the other hand, had been so busy watching Maura’s slow, meticulous undressing that she had barely managed to unbutton two buttons on her shirt. If only she had taken Maura’s earlier offer to change into one of her extra BPD shirts she would be that much closer to having her skin touching the heaven that was Maura’s flesh.</p><p>“Let me,” Maura said, removing Jane’s clumsy hands from her blouse.</p><p>Jane stood in awe as Maura slowly unbuttoned her shirt, carefully slipping the sleeves over her strong shoulders. With her hazel eyes locked on Jane’s, Maura slipped her hand down Jane’s midriff, pulling up the final layer that blocked her view of those defined abs. Quickly, Jane tossed the undershirt to the floor as Maura’s fingers ghosted over her stomach. Her abs twitched and yet more moisture pooled between her legs as Maura undid her belt and unzipped her pants. </p><p>The brunette practically shook with need as Maura’s hand grazed over her underwear. Jane’s pants fell to the floor and she stepped out of them and towards Maura. Their lips met again and Jane backed Maura to the edge of the bed, slowly crawling over her as the blond sat back onto the sheets.</p><p>Jane gently pressed her body onto Maura’s, skin touching skin. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Maura was like silk and fire and ecstasy. Jane moved her kisses to Maura’s jaw, and down her neck, to her collarbone. She sucked and nipped and kissed, absolutely loving every moan and sigh and groan she elicited. She gradually moved her attention southward to the valley between Maura’s perfectly round breasts. Maura’s grasp at Jane’s head tightened as the brunette let her hand cup her left breast and squeeze gently. Jane moved her palms over Maura’s breast, feeling the hard nipple pressing through the fabric.</p><p>“Jane,” Maura moaned as the brunette pulled down the fabric and attached her lips to the sensitive bud. Jane sucked and licked the pert nipple until Maura was panting, and then for good measure she nipped it lightly, then soothed it with the flat of her tongue.</p><p>“How are you so good—?“ Maura’s thought was interrupted by Jane shifting so she could pay the same attention to her other breast.</p><p>Jane didn’t know how she seemed to know what she was doing. She just felt a need to do something and she did. She wanted to touch Maura everywhere, taste every bit of her. The more Maura moaned, the more reassurance she had to keep going.</p><p>“Maura, you feel so good.” Jane said in a tone so low she barely even recognized it herself.</p><p>“Jane, please!” Maura pleaded, her eyes almost watering with need.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jane said, growing concerned.</p><p>“I need you.” Maura pleaded, her eyes tightly shut and her breathing labored.</p><p>“I’m here.” Jane said, moving kisses up to Maura’s lips.</p><p>“No!” Maura said, looking into Jane’s eyes as she grasped her left hand and plunged it deep into her soaking folds moaning loudly as Jane’s fingers brushed against her throbbing clit. “I need you.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Jane moaned as Maura’s wetness seeped through her fingers and the blond started thrusting her pelvis up into Jane’s hand. </p><p>“Jane!” Maura moaned, starting to shake under her. “Please!”</p><p>Maura pressed upward into Jane’s hand as she slid her fingers through her hot, soaking folds, continuing to moan. But no sound Maura had yet made compared to the eruption of sound as Jane slipped two slender fingers deep into her core. The sound itself nearly made Jane come as she started a steady rhythm in and out, rubbing Maura’s clit with her thumb as she did so.</p><p>“Jane!” Maura moaned so loud Jane might have been afraid the next block could hear if she hadn’t been so intent now on taking Maura over that edge. Instead Jane was encouraged to pump faster, reach deeper, curling her fingers into that special spot that always worked for her.</p><p>“Oh god Jane!” Maura nearly screamed as her back arched and her hips pressed upward into Jane’s diligent thrusts. “Fuck!”</p><p>Jane was nearly as breathless as Maura when the honey blond finally started to come down from her high, but Jane was addicted to the smell and taste of Maura. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be kissing Maura, no less moving down between her legs, slipping off her panties and licking up every bit of moisture Maura had to offer. Jane had only intended to lick her clean but Maura started to shiver again and Jane could not help but press the flat of her tongue right where it sent Maura moaning and spiraling into ecstasy yet again.</p><p>It was only when Maura collapsed again that Jane stopped. She trailed kisses slowly up the blonde’s stomach, between her breasts, up her neck and finally to her lips.</p><p>Maura was panting. “That…” she tried to say, “…was...”</p><p>Jane smirked. “I’m getting pretty good at making you speechless, aren’t I?”</p><p>Maura laughed and kissed her softly. “I don’t know… we’d have to repeat that several times just to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.”</p><p>“I’d say I’m up for some practice.” Jane said, her heart swelling with joy at the look of pure adoration in Maura’s eyes.</p><p>The blond stared at her in silent wonder. Her smile remained, but Jane could sense of that old doubt slipping into her tone. Maura whispered, “Jane, I love you so much.”</p><p>“Maura, I know what you’re thinking and I don’t ever want to go back.” Jane said her fingers dancing along Maura’s cheek, brushing the hair from her face. “How could I ever give this up?”<br/>
“Give what up?” Maura frowned.</p><p>“You and me. This.” Jane said placing a palm on her cheek and searching her eyes. “I don’t want to ever lose the way you look into my eyes with such …”</p><p>“Love?” Maura said, kissing Jane softly.</p><p>“Yes but …” Jane smiled but still struggled for the word.</p><p>“Desire?” The blond suggested with a more lingering kiss.</p><p>“Honesty.” Jane said, slowly opening her eyes as Maura released her lips.</p><p>“Honesty?” Maura’s brow furrowed. “Jane, you know I can’t lie.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mean it like that.” Jane shook her head. “I mean … when you look at me now… it’s different.”</p><p>Jane watched Maura’s searching eyes, hoping she could understand. The brunette wasn’t much for words, but she felt that this, at least, she owed her best friend. Maura must have sensed what an occasion this was, because she patiently waited for Jane to continue.</p><p>“I don’t know how I have been such a fool for so long.” Jane finally continued. “I refused to see what was right in front of me because I was scared. I was scared of the connection I felt to you. But now... now that I’ve opened up to you—that I’ve finally got my head out of my ass—“</p><p>“Jane—” Maura tried.</p><p>“Just let me finish.” The brunette said firmly. “What I’m trying to tell you is that I can see all of it now—everything you’ve been holding in. And Maura it’s so hard for me to believe I deserve so much. But who am I to call you a liar?</p><p>Jane looked her earnestly as she continued. “I don’t want to ever do anything to take away the way you look at me. The way you’ve looked at me all along but that I’ve just refused to see. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide away that look—the one you only ever used to give me when you thought I wasn’t looking.”</p><p>“What look is that?”</p><p>“That look you are giving me right now.”</p><p>Maura smiled playfully, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Yes you do.” Jane said kissing Maura again. Maura let out a soft moan as Jane slipped her tongue between her parted lips and spent a long moment sucking softly on her tongue. Eventually Jane’s lips moved along Maura’s jaw and to her ear. Breathing heavily, she whispered, “And you know exactly what it does to me.”</p><p>“I do?” Maura laughed, turning her head to the side so Jane could suck and kiss as she pleased.</p><p>“Yes.” Jane said simply, feeling an ache quickly returning to her.</p><p>“Jane.” Maura suddenly moaned in a tone of more admonishment than pleasure.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jane pulled away, gazing at her perplexed.</p><p>Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Almost comically she pounced on Jane, pushing her onto her back and straddling her legs. Jane laughed at Maura’s sudden aggression but quickly grew quiet as those hungry hazel eyes looked down at her.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to touch you? Taste you?” Maura said, running her fingers up Jane’s defined stomach to her simple black bra. </p><p>Jane moaned softly as Maura squeezed her breasts, nipples hardening through the fabric. Teasingly Maura ran her fingers over the sensitive buds, causing Jane to arch into her touch. The blond leaned down, reached around Jane’s back and unhooked her bra. Jane’s breath hitched as Maura quickly caught a nipple in her mouth and sucked.</p><p>“Maura.” Jane moaned.</p><p>“I’ve imagined what you would sound like.” Maura confessed, massaging the other breast with her fingers, eliciting further moans. “Nothing I imagined could compare.”</p><p>“God, Maura.” Jane was already aching, soaking. She didn’t know if she could stand another minute without Maura at her throbbing center.</p><p>Slowly, Maura’s hand reached southward as she readjusted herself above Jane’s slender figure. Maura’s fingers were twitching almost as eagerly as the muscles of Jane’s stomach as she whispered in her lover’s ear.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what you do to me? One look at you and I’m soaked. I hear your voice …” Maura’s fingers where trailing up and down the inside of Jane’s thighs, causing her hips to arch up. “… and I grow wet.”</p><p>“Maura.” Jane almost pleaded. Had she not already been in such a compromising situation, she would have blushed at Maura’s words. But Maura only got dirtier, and Jane only got wetter. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long. Wanted to make you come in my mouth…” Maura finally let her fingertips graze over Jane’s underwear with agonizingly soft strokes. “…over… and over… and over.”</p><p>“Maura,” Jane moaned loudly, releasing her tight grip to the sheets to dig her nails into the blonde’s shoulders. “Please.”</p><p>As if Maura lost her patience as well, she quickly slipped Jane’s panties from her legs and tossed them to the floor. It was one flimsy layer but suddenly Jane felt completely vulnerable, but if Maura didn’t do something about the ache between her legs soon, Jane was sure she was going to explode. Maura looked down at her as if asking permission to touch a priceless jewel.</p><p>“God Maura,” Jane said with frustration, only to be repeating the phrase as Maura slipped her fingers between Jane’s folds and started a steady rhythm over her clit. “Oh God! Maura! God Maura! Fuck!”</p><p>Maura was much quicker to find the right pace than Jane had been and she seemed to find just the right spots with ease. All Jane could think was the pressure building between her legs.</p><p>“Jane, you feel so good.” Maura moaned in her ear.</p><p>“Maura,” Jane continued to moan over and over. “Oh God, Maura!”</p><p>Jane was so close to an ecstasy she was sure she had never reached before when suddenly Maura shifted. Jane groaned in protest but Maura’s fingers were soon replaced by the warmth of her tongue. She was already breaking apart when Maura inserted one finger and then another, pumping in and out.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jane moaned, her hips arching high, her legs quivering as she grasped desperately to the bed sheets. “Maur—ah!”</p><p>Maura licked and sucked everything Jane had to offer. Jane was a panting, sweaty mess when Maura finally moved up to kiss her. The brunette could taste herself on Maura’s lips but she could hardly protest. Jane didn’t think she would be able to move for at least a day.</p><p>Jane tried to say something but she only managed a steadying sigh.</p><p>“Now look who’s speechless.” Maura teased, peppering Jane’s neck with kisses and laughing softly.<br/>
Jane peeked at Maura with one eye open. Maura tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked down at her mischievously. They both started to giggle.</p><p>After a moment, a silence fell over them—not one of awkwardness but rather one of familiarity. Maura fit perfectly in Jane’s arms, with their legs intertwined, her head nestled on her shoulder, her fingers playing lazily with Jane’s messy curls. It was as if Maura had belonged there all along. Sure, Jane would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about the future, but there was nothing uncomfortable, nothing strange about their intimacy. Maura had always been able to break down the barriers she built. It seems she had finally broken down the last one.</p><p>“I love you.” Jane whispered softly, almost as if to herself.</p><p>“I love you too.” Maura murmured back.</p><p>Jane pulled the sheets over them and Maura settled into her shoulder again. She played with Maura’s hair as the blonde’s soft breathing started to lull her to sleep. She was almost asleep when Maura shifted.</p><p>“What happened tonight? I mean, why did you finally tell me?” Maura said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking Jane curiously in the eyes.</p><p>“I just realized it.” Jane shrugged. “There was just something about your laugh … and suddenly it just made sense.”</p><p>“What? What made sense?” Maura said with a curious frown.</p><p>“Why your smile has always made my heart do summersaults.” Jane said tucking the hair away from Maura’s face and beaming up at her.</p><p>“Well actually, if your heart could even—“ Maura was interrupted by a quick kiss.</p><p>“I know, I know, it’s a figure of speech woman!” Jane rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Why do you always do that?” Maura frowned, looking slightly hurt.</p><p>“Do what? Kiss you?”</p><p>“No, interrupt me when I’m sharing information like that.”</p><p>“Honestly?” Jane struggled to keep the sarcasm to minimum but her old protection mechanism was a hard habit to beat. </p><p>“Yes.” The blonde said, still sounding somewhat offended.</p><p>“Because …” Jane looked her firmly in the eyes “…and if you tell anyone I said this so help me …”</p><p>Maura looked at her knowingly.</p><p>“Okay!” Jane admitted. “It’s because I find your google-mouth so damn cute I just have to make it stop before I—“</p><p>“Kiss me?” Maura smirked.</p><p>“No.” Jane smirked before kissing Maura softly. </p><p>“Really?” Maura said suspiciously, moving kisses along Jane’s jawline.</p><p>“Only when your ‘sharing’ was particularly dorky.” Jane said, closing her eyes as Maura’s hand slid over her breast.</p><p>“Hey!” Maura said with mock offense. “I am not ‘dorky!’”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Jane said, locking eyes with Maura, her warm smile showing even in her coffee brown eyes, “but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>Initially, Jane had been worried that sleeping with Maura would change everything. Of course, in a way, everything changing would be good. Finally, Jane wasn’t ignoring her heart and burying her feelings deep down, so she could now be her true self. She could fully recognize those special moments that she only ever took for granted—the way Maura’s hand lingered when touched Jane’s arm after she made her laugh, the way Maura found excuses to give her congratulatory hugs for the smallest things, the way Maura’s eyes would shine brightly when Jane watched her from across the room, the way Maura would sometimes just sigh and look at her contentedly.</p><p>But it seemed to Jane that things did not change dramatically. Maura’s touch still lingered, now Jane just pulled her close. Maura still held her longer than necessary, but Jane no longer wondered how long was <em>too long</em>—it only ever seemed to short. Maura still watched her from across the room, but now Jane unabashedly watched her back. And when Maura would sigh, Jane would simply lean in and offer a gentle kiss.</p><p>So, as she and Maura started to explore this new dynamic in their relationship, Jane was naturally nervous. She sometimes worried about being awkward in front of their friends. She sometimes worried about what her mother would think. And these worries sometimes made her overthink things.</p><p>But for every doubtful anxious moment, there were moments like these with the two of them seated on Maura’s couch after a Rizzoli family dinner. They reassured Jane that dating Maura was no less natural and easy and wonderful as it was just being her friend.</p><p>They were all gathered at Maura house, for their weekly tradition of dinner and a game. Tommy and Frankie were deeply invested in a football game on the TV, shouting excitedly. Angela was busy preparing dessert in the kitchen, while Jane and Maura sat in relative silence.</p><p>They sat close, Jane with her arm around Maura’s shoulders. She pulled the honey blond close as they sat in quiet comfort. Maura’s hand was in Jane’s lap as they watched contentedly. Maura showed no particular passion nor aversion to the game, only enjoyment of the excited atmosphere. Watching a seasonal sport was just part of the Rizzoli family’s tradition on Sundays. Muara knew Jane enjoyed it, so she enjoyed it too.</p><p>The two were relaxed, content. Just being in each other’s space was as natural as breathing—and the Rizzoli’s were used to the two of them being subtly affectionate. Jane and Maura being close had never seemed out of the ordinary. Until something new happened—at least it seemed new to anyone but Jane and Maura.</p><p>To Jane it seemed as normal a reaction as any. When her team scored a particularly amazing touchdown after an equally amazingly play, Jane cheered and looked at Maura excitedly. Maura beamed at her with a joyous smile in return. And—without even thinking—Jane leaned in and gave Maura a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was heartfelt and sincere. Maura simply smiled back at her, blinking almost dreamily.</p><p>“Did you <em>see</em> that?” Frost said excitedly, looking towards his sister.</p><p>“Wait,” Tommy said suddenly, “did you guys just kiss?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jane said softly, her eyes still on Maura’s gorgeous smile.</p><p>“You two kissed,” Frankie said in shock.</p><p>“So, you two <em>are</em> dating?” Tommy said, less shocked, more contemplative.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane shrugged, feeling strangely relieved. She had been struggling with just how to go about bringing it up. It wasn’t like she wanted to make some big announcement. Being with Maura was just the way things were, nothing else. She didn’t want to come out; she didn’t want to make a fuss.</p><p>“Since when?” Frankie frowned.</p><p>Maura answered before Jane could, “September 3<sup>rd</sup>.”</p><p>“What?” Tommy and Frankie said together.</p><p>“Only that long?” Tommy questioned.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>only that long?</em>” Frankie insisted.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane raised an eyebrow questioningly, “What do you mean ‘only that long’?”</p><p>“I thought you’ve been dating for a while,” Tommy laughed. “I was waiting for you to make some sort of coming out announcement or something.”</p><p>“What’s this about an announcement?” Angela interjected, bringing in a tray of blueberry pie slices.</p><p>“Janie’s gay,” Frankie blurted out before Jane could respond.</p><p>“She’s—” Angela turned to Jane, “you’re gay?”</p><p>“I never said that.” Jane said agitatedly. She did not like people throwing around labels she hadn’t become comfortable with yet.</p><p>“But you and Maura are dating.” Tommy said dumbly.</p><p>“You two are dating?” Angela said, looking confusedly between the two of them. She seemed to have noticed their proximity to each other for the first time. She looked down where Maura had put her hand in Jane’s, quietly showing her support as Jane visibly tensed.</p><p>“Yes,” Maura replied when Jane failed to answer her mother. Jane was starting to look uncomfortable. “For about two weeks. We couldn’t really agree on how to tell you so …”</p><p>“Is this true, Janie?” Angela said, looking at Jane expectantly.</p><p>Jane looked almost guilty, as if pleading for understanding. Maura could hear the anxiety in her voice as Jane said, “I love her, Ma.”</p><p>Maura squeezed Jane’s hand encouragingly, but Jane did not take her eyes off her mother. She feared the worst. She braced for her angry rejection, her disgusted shame, her stubborn denial.</p><p>Angela was quiet for a long time—an uncomfortably long time. Jane and her brothers watched their mother expectantly. Maura looked between Jane and her mother.</p><p>At last, Angela said, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Jane stared back at her, looking like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Her didn’t seem angry or judgmental. She just sounded disappointed, which was even worse.</p><p>“I didn’t—” Jane tried, grasping Maura’s hand in a desperate attempt not to spiral into a panic attack. “I didn’t know how.”</p><p>“You could have told me.” Angela said, looking sorrowful. “I love you.” She looked at Maura too, “<em>both </em>of you.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Jane muttered, feeling a bit relieved as her mother looked at her sympathetically.</p><p>“I’m your mother, Janie.” Angela said regretfully. “You should have been able to tell me.”</p><p>“I thought you would have at least told Frost…” Frankie said offhandedly, “or Korsak.”</p><p>Jane blushed embarrassingly, “We did.”</p><p>“Actually,” Maura admitted, “I did. I didn’t know Jane wanted to keep it a secret—”</p><p>Jane looked at Maura insistently, “I never wanted to keep it a secret.” Jane looked back at her mother as she added, “I just didn’t want anything to change.”</p><p>“Oh, honey …” Angela said tearfully, reaching out for her daughter. Jane reluctantly stood. She let her mother pull her into a tight hug, which she pretended she didn’t desperately need. Her mother pet her hair, “I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me.”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Jane muttered, relief only slowly seeping into her.</p><p>“No,” Angela said, stepping back so she could look in her eyes, “it’s really not. I know I’m overbearing at times—I don’t mean to be. I just worry about you. I want you to be happy. I guess I just got it stuck in my head that I knew what that looks like.”</p><p>Jane smiled at her mother softly, “I <em>am</em> happy Ma. <em>We’re</em> happy.”</p><p>Angela sighed, considering her daughter. For a moment she was quiet. She glanced at Maura on the couch—practically her daughter as well. She smiled softly, “I can see that.”</p><p>Jane was quiet for a moment as well. Her cheeks turned pink as she became overly conscious of her brother’s eyes on them. Suddenly, she felt a hundred times more awkward as she thought, <em>What now?</em></p><p>Thankfully, Frankie rescued her when he said, “So, we going to have some of that pie or not?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy said excited, “I’m starving!”</p><p>Angela laughed, “You just had three helpings of lasagna!”</p><p>“That was before the game started.” Tommy countered. “It’s almost half-time!”</p><p>“Okay,” Angela said, swatting the boy’s hands away, “hold on a minute! Let me get the ice cream!”</p><p>Jane sat down next to Maura with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Maura interlaced her fingers with Jane’s, “I told you it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”</p><p>Jane looked down at their hands, then up into Maura’s gorgeous green eyes.</p><p>“I guess you were right,” Jane smiled.</p><p>Later, long after the game was over and her brothers had both gone home, Jane stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. Usually she would be helping her mother, but the older woman seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Not wanting Maura to be stuck with them, Jane had taken on the job alone.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Maura said, her voice low, appreciative as she slipped her hands around Jane’s waist.</p><p>“I would think that was obvious.” Jane sighed as Maura pulled her close from behind.</p><p>“Jane Rizzoli?” Maura laughed, kissing her shoulder “Washing dishes voluntarily?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jane chuckled. “I always do the dishes after Sunday dinner.”</p><p>“Usually with a lot more mumbling and complaining.” Maura chuckled back. Her hands slipped around Jane’s waist to her stomach, her fingers playing at the hem of her shirt.</p><p>Jane shivered. “This would go a lot quicker if you didn’t distract me,” Jane said with a steadying breath.</p><p>“Is this distracting?” Maura smirked, her fingers spreading over her abs.</p><p>“Maura,” Jane complained, pulling away. She made the mistake of looking at the honey blond, whose pouty expression instantly panged her heart. “I’m sorry. It’s just that Ma could walk in at any moment.”</p><p>“Oh,” Maura shook her head, “no. She went back to the guest house to go to bed.”</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow with suspicion, “Without cleaning the kitchen first? Unlikely. She’s almost as much of a neat freak as you are.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> a neat freak,” Maura protested indignantly.</p><p>“Okay,” Jane said, turning around to face her with a daring expression. “Then I’ll just leave these here for the morning.”</p><p>“But you’ve already got them sitting in soapy water! You’re just going to let them—”</p><p>Jane smiled, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Jane, that’s just unsanitary!”</p><p>Jane wiped her hands on a dish towel. “Neat freak,” she smirked.</p><p>“You’re almost finished anyways,” Maura groaned, moving towards the sudsy sink.</p><p>The brunette took Maura by the hips as she stepped forward. Leaning against the counter, Jane pulled Maura close to her. Maura’s eyes left the sink at peered up at her, the agitation melting away as Jane looked down at her adoringly.</p><p>“Are you sure my mother went to bed?” Jane said, coffee brown eyes fixed on Maura’s lips.</p><p>Maura nodded, “I convinced her we needed some time alone to talk.”</p><p>“Talk?” Jane said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>Maura traced her fingers over Jane’s collarbone distractedly. “We really should,” Maura said, glancing up into her eyes. “Between work and lovemaking, we haven’t really had a chance to talk about what all this means.”</p><p>Jane blushed slightly at the mention of lovemaking. <em>That</em> had been the only really big change. It wasn’t just the sex, but the constant reminder of it. The way Jane’s mind could flash instantly to the thought of Maura’s naked body. The recollections of the sounds Maura made as she touched her. The way the smell of Maura’s perfume made her warm all over. The way Maura could lower her voice an octave and have Jane ready to rip her clothes off.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that.” Maura said, biting her lip. “I’m serious.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Jane admitted, her eyes on Maura’s tempting lips. She unconsciously pulled Maura closer. “You’re so god damn sexy.”</p><p>“Jane,” Maura said, struggling not to think about how her hips were pressed against Jane’s, “please.”</p><p>The brunette could not deny those gorgeous green eyes. She sighed, letting go of Maura’s hips. The honey blond almost looked disappointed, but she stepped back, reaching for Jane’s hand.</p><p>Jane interlaced their fingers, looking over at her admiringly, “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Maura smiled appreciatively, “Us.” She pulled Jane along to sit at the kitchen island. They sat close with their hands joined. Jane smiled to herself, <em>her hands fit so perfectly in mine.</em></p><p>“What about us?” Jane replied distractedly.</p><p>“About where this is going,” Maura said, tugging Jane’s hands so she would look up at her.</p><p>“I told you,” Jane whispered, looking into her eyes sincerely, “I’ll follow wherever this goes.”</p><p>“But…” Maura waivered a bit, it was hard to trust such bliss would last forever. She had spent so long thinking Jane did not return her feelings; it was hard not to think this was all too good to be true. She looked down at their hands as she whispered, “Where do you want that to be?”</p><p>Jane raised Maura’s chin with a gentle touch of her hand. She stared into hazel eyes and said resolutely, “I want this—I want <em>you</em>—for the rest of my life.”</p><p>The brunette leaned in, pulling her into a soft kiss. Maura sighed into the kiss, lifting her hands to Jane’s shoulders and pulling her in deeper. When Jane finally sat back, she saw that Maura’s eyes were dark. It never seemed to take much. Still, Jane wanted to finish her thought before she gave in to that intoxicating gaze.</p><p>“I want to wake up with you every morning.” Jane said, interlinking their hands again. “I want to share Sunday dinners with you every week. I want to hold your hand and show you off to the world. I want to take you out on dates and buy you flowers. I want to do all those things I know you’ve imagined too.”</p><p>Maura’s eyes were teary as she grasped at Jane’s hands. “I do,” Maura nodded, “I want all of those things with you. And more.”</p><p>Jane leaned in again, pressing her lips to Maura’s. She didn’t hold back this time. Instead, she slipped her fingers into Maura’s soft hair and pulled her closer, standing up as she did so. Maura hummed into the kiss as she stood to wrap her arms around Jane’s back. Jane groaned softly as Maura slipped her tongue into her mouth, tasting Jane’s lips and tongue.</p><p>Dizzy, Jane pulled back. “I love you,” Jane whispered as goosebumps rose over her back where Maura was playing at the hem of her shirt again.</p><p>“I love you too,” Maura mumbled, running her fingers slowly up Jane’s spine.</p><p>Suddenly, Jane shifted. She swept her hands around Maura’s hips, pulling her up. With a grunt she placed Maura up on the counter. She let out a surprised yelp, but it was buried by Jane’s ravenous mouth. This time Maura was the one to spread her fingers through hair. She slipped her hands into dark, wild curls and pulled Jane closer.</p><p>Stepping forward, Jane pressed her hips between Maura’s legs. Moaning, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist to pull her closer to her aching center. Jane’s hands slipped around Mauras hips to her ass, pulling her up again.</p><p>“Where are—?” Maura tried to ask.</p><p>“Even if my mom is asleep,” Jane said as she carried Maura out of the kitchen, “the window is right there.”</p><p>“Wait!” Maura said, suddenly loosening her legs around Jane’s waist. The brunette was forced to release her grip as Maura slipped to the floor. The honey blond dashed across the kitchen.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jane laughed.</p><p>After pulling the drain from the soapy water in the sink, Maura quickly rinsed and dried her hands. She looked at Jane incredulously, “You are rewashing those in the morning.”</p><p>“Neat freak,” Jane smirked.</p><p>“Shut up,” Maura said, pulling her down into another kiss.</p><p>It took them a while to get to the bedroom. They giggled as they stumbled over furniture, trying to make it to the stairs without breaking the kiss. Jane cursed when she stubbed her toe on the first stair, but she quickly forgot the pain as Maura pulled her into another kiss by tugging at her collar.</p><p>By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Maura’s skirt was unzipped, barely hanging onto the curve of her hips and Jane’s button-up was slipping from her shoulders. Their shoes had been tossed in the corner near the bottom of the stairs. Aside from that, Maura insisted that the only place clothes could be (entirely) removed was in the bedroom.</p><p>Jane let her shirt slip off her shoulders the moment she closed the door behind her. By the time Jane approached Maura at the bed, the honey blond had already slipped off her skirt and was unbuttoning her blouse. Jane eagerly helped her as she pressed her lips against Maura’s mouth hungrily. The brunette worked the buttons quickly, having had plenty of practice as of late, and slid it off of Maura’s shoulders in mere seconds. Meanwhile, Maura’s hands worked at Jane’s belt-buckle. Jane’s pants slipped to the floor as she pulled her undershirt over her head.</p><p>Maura’s lips went to Jane’s chest. Distractedly, Jane’s hands went into Maura’s hair. She let her head fall back as Maura kissed her breast over her bra, kneading the other with her hand. Jane could feel moisture pooling between her legs as Maura reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.</p><p>Somewhat forcefully, Maura pushed Jane onto the bed. Jane scooted back as Maura climbed on top of her. Maura liked that, being on top of her, and Jane did not mind <em>at all</em>. Their lovemaking was often soft and sweet, but it could also be hot and heavy. And it was hottest when Maura took control.</p><p>Jane bit her lips as Maura removed her lace bra, exposing her pert nipples and even more of her freckled skin. The brunette reached up and took Maura’s breasts in her hands, palming appreciatively. Maura’s center pressed into Jane’s abs, her hips bucking. The honey blond moaned as the pressure grew. Jane’s hands slipped down Maura’s stomach to her hips as she rocked above her, moisture seeping through her underwear and onto Jane’s stomach.</p><p>“Jane,” Maura moaned softly, her hands on Jane’s breasts, her head thrown back.</p><p>The brunette watched the slight bounce of Maura’s breasts as she rocked her hips. She wished Maura had been patient enough to remove her underwear, then, maybe, Jane would be able to slip her fingers between Maura’s legs. Jane held fast to one hip with one hand while she slipped another over Maura’s underwear.</p><p>Maura groaned, falling over, barely propping herself up with one arm as her other hand stilled at Jane’s breast. Her jaw slackened at Jane took advantage of the new angle and dipped her fingers into her underwear and through her folds. Jane’s jaw dropped too, marveling at the moisture at her fingers. No matter how many times Jane touched her, she was always stunned at how wet Maura was.</p><p>Jane ran her fingers over Maura’s opening and through her folds. She teased over her clit as Maura pressed into her desperately. No matter how much Jane wanted to bring Maura the pleasure she was seeking, she had learned how much better it was after a bit of teasing.</p><p>Tonight, however, Maura was impatient. Releasing Jane’s breast, Maura grabbed Jane’s wrist and pushed her hand deeper between her legs. She moaned as Jane pressed her fingers onto her clit, stroking it and circling it in the way she was learning Maura liked. Maura bucked her hips with each movement of Jane’s fingers.</p><p>“This would be a lot easier without your—” Jane tried.</p><p>Maura interrupted her with a searing kiss, bucking her hips more forcefully. Then, breaking the kiss, the honey blond demanded in a low, husky voice, “Just fuck me, Jane.”</p><p>Obliging, Jane pressed two fingers into her opening. Maura sat up, moaning as she began to ride Jane’s fingers. The brunette curled her fingers as Maura squeezed around her hand. Jane wished she could touch more of Maura, but she enjoyed the view of her bouncing breasts anyway. Maura moaned as Jane pressed the fingers of her other hand over Maura’s clit. The honey blond palmed at her own breasts as Jane brought her closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“J—Jane!” Maura moaned as she shook. Her hips stilled, but Jane continued to curl her fingers inside her and press her fingers over her clit, dragging out the pleasure. “Fuck,” Maura groaned as she collapsed on top of her. Her face fell into the crook of Jane’s neck where she pressed appreciative kisses between panting breaths.</p><p>“That was …” Jane whispered, practically out of breath herself.</p><p>“Amazing,” Maura managed.</p><p>“I was going to say <em>hot,</em> but yeah.” Jane smiled.</p><p>Maura kissed at Jane’s jaw, groaning almost disappointedly as Jane pulled her hands from her underwear.</p><p>“I love you,” Maura whispered, moving her lips to Jane’s mouth, “so much.”</p><p>The kiss was long, slow, almost lazy. Maura was clearly spent, but she seemed unwilling to end her praise as she sucked and nibbled at Jane’s lip. She ran her fingers through Jane’s hair as she settled beside her.</p><p>“I love you too.” Jane whispered, pulling her closer, craving the heat of her body. She sighed contentedly as Maura peppered kisses down her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Maura sighed back, “I’ll be good in a bit.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Jane said, shaking her head, “you don’t have to—”</p><p>Maura stared at her insistently, almost rebukingly. “There’s no way we’re having a repeat of Friday.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been right before work.” Jane complained.</p><p>“What can I say?” Maura smirked. “I was running late … and you were <em>very</em> good.”</p><p>Jane bit her lip, blushing a little. It was hard to remain humble when Maura so clearly enjoyed praising her. And it did help her confidence, which she had struggled with initially. But Maura’s praise was always so sincere—it made Jane’s heart swell.</p><p>She became lost in Maura’s eyes again. She was as beautiful ever, with her hair messed, her lips swollen. She was sweaty and breathless, but to Jane, Maura had never been more perfect. The honey blond beamed back at her and Jane could not help but laugh.</p><p>“What?” Maura chuckled.</p><p>Jane sighed, “I’m just so head-over-heels in love with you. It’s ridiculous.”</p><p>Maura frowned, “Why is that ridiculous?”</p><p>Jane shook her head, “I didn’t think it was possible is all.” Jane kissed her softly on the nose and just smiled at her.</p><p>“What didn’t you think was possible?” Maura said, watching her curiously.</p><p>Jane was quiet for a moment. Then, she looked into Maura’s eyes as she whispered, “That I could fall in love with someone who loved me too—and that that person would also be my best friend.”</p><p>Maura kissed her softly, “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.”</p><p>Jane smiled as Maura then moved kisses down her neck. She had convinced herself that Maura was far too worn out to reciprocate, but she was quickly proven wrong. The honey blonde’s kisses grew wet. She added gentle nibbles as she reached Jane’s breasts. Jane’s hands went into Maura’s hair as she took Jane’s nipple into her mouth. She sucked and bit lightly until moisture began to pool between Jane’s legs again.</p><p>The brunette groaned as Maura moved her lips to the other breast. It was apparent that Maura was in the mood to go slowly tonight, and while Jane knew it would be worth the wait, she was already achingly wet just from bringing Maura to climax earlier.</p><p>But her groans were ignored. Maura moved her lips across Jane’s skin at a painstakingly sluggish pace. Jane was sure she enjoyed the way it made her squirm. The honey blond placed kisses on each breast before moving down her chest to her stomach. The more Jane sighed, the slower she went, practically tasting every inch of her stomach as her abs twitched. She even dipped her tongue into Jane’s navel, eliciting a shiver.</p><p>“Maur’” Jane complained as Maura moved wet kisses across her hip just above her underwear, “please don’t tease anymore.”</p><p>Maura gently pulled down Jane’s panties just enough to nibble at her hipbone. “Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself tomorrow,” she smiled up at her.</p><p>Jane looked down at her incredulously, “You know I can’t make that promise.”</p><p>“Well then …” Maura said, slowly moving her kisses back across Jane’s stomach to the other hip, “I guess I’ll just take my time then…”</p><p>Jane groaned impatiently, cursing herself, <em>I just -had- to go and break the rules! </em>She should have known that Maura would not let it go.</p><p>It had started innocent enough. Jane had gone down to the morgue to find Maura to discuss the case. She had been more than a little bit frustrated most of the morning as Maura had to leave early for work. Of course, that meant she hadn’t had time to repay Jane for an amazing and quite powerful orgasm.</p><p>Jane had not been upset with her, but it had been a fitful hour in bed after Maura had left. Eventually, Jane gave up on getting anymore sleep and just went into work early. Of course, nothing at work could distract her from the unreleased tension in her core. So, when she saw Maura in that tight skirt, bent slightly over her desk, Jane had not thought twice before tapping her teasingly on the ass.</p><p>But then her hand had lingered as she whispered lowly in Maura’s ear. Maura had turned on her with agitation, but as soon as Jane’s hand slipped around her hip to the front of her skirt. Jane dared not move, but Maura’s breath hitched, and her eyes went impossibly dark. Maura was just about to throw caution to the wind and kiss Jane right there in her office when Susie had stumbled upon them. The resulting awkward exchange with the senior criminalist had resulted in Maura banning Jane from her office for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Okay!” Jane finally relented, no longer able to stand the ache between her legs. Maura had been working her way up Jane’s thigh, having already done the same to the other, skipping over where Jane wanted her most.</p><p>“Okay?” Maura questioned.</p><p>“Hands-off. All day. I promise.” Jane groaned, “Just please touch me!”</p><p>“Hmm…” Maura said as if considering.</p><p>“Maur—ah…” Jane’s complaint was interrupted by Maura’s lips on the soaked spot on her underwear. The brunette bucked her hips, seeking more pressure.</p><p>“Just remember,” Maura said, as she pulled Jane’s underwear off, “you promised.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Jane moaned as Maura’s lips finally surrounded her throbbing clit.</p><p>Her hands went into honey blond locks as Maura licked and sucked skillfully. It did not take long before Jane was moaning and bucking her hips. Her whole body shook as Maura brought her to climax first with her lips and tongue on her clit and then again with her fingers curling deep inside her.</p><p>“Maur—aah!” Jane moaned as she came in Maura’s mouth.</p><p>Jane struggled to recover her breath as Maura licked her through the aftershocks. Finally, the brunette groaned and grasped at Maura’s head to pull her up. Maura crawled up, leaving wet kisses on her stomach and between her breasts. Their lips finally met in a soft kiss, but Jane was so exhausted she could barely think, no less get her body to work.</p><p>“I assume that was satisfactory,” Maura said. Jane could hear the smirk in her voice.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see the honey blond looking down at her triumphantly. Jane laughed, “Very.”</p><p>“Now,” Maura said, settling beside her with her head on Jane’s shoulder, “remember. You promised to keep your hands to yourself. None of that silly business tomorrow.”</p><p>“You mean ‘funny business.’” Jane smirked.</p><p>“Jane,” Maura said raising a brow threateningly.</p><p>“Okay, <em>I promise.</em>” Jane said, raising her hands.</p><p>Maura pushed her hands down. “Jane,” she complained, “I meant at work!”</p><p>“Okay,” Jane said, pulling her close, “good. I’ve kind of gotten used to sleeping this way.”</p><p>Maura pressed a kiss gently to the crook of Jane’s neck. “Me too,” Maura whispered. “Goodnight Jane.”</p><p>But the brunette was already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3 - Hands Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p>
<p>“Good morning, babe,” Jane grinned as she shuffled into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Somebody’s in a good mood,” Maura winked. She was busy making coffee as Jane walked up behind her.</p>
<p>Jane’s hands slipped around her waist as she kissed the honey blond on the shoulder. “Well, you know what they say about great sex and sleep,” Jane muttered. Her fingers played at the opening of Maura’s silk robe. Just a couple more inches and she would feel her smooth stomach.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained as Jane’s lips moved up her neck. “We have to get ready for work.”</p>
<p>“But I won’t get to touch you all day,” Jane complained in a low tone, her hand slipping into her robe and over her stomach.</p>
<p>Maura shuddered, “Jane, your mother’s going to be here for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Jane said, stepping away. She heard Maura sigh disappointedly as she moved, so she tapped Maura teasingly on the ass. Surprised, Maura jumped a bit. She turned on Jane with dark eyes. Jane wasn’t sure if she wanted to curse at her or jump on her. It was probably both.</p>
<p>“So,” Jane said, taking the coffee mug Maura offered, “what’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Maura gave Jane an incredulous look as the later raised an eyebrow suggestively. The brunette was becoming increasingly comfortable flirting with her. “I don’t know,” Maura said, sitting across from Jane at the kitchen island. “You’d have to ask your mother.”</p>
<p>Jane glanced between Maura’s beautiful hazel eyes and those perfect, plump lips. She wondered how someone could be so kissable without even trying. Maura bit her lip, causing Jane to lick her own.</p>
<p>“Did someone mention me?” Angela called from the other room.</p>
<p>Broken from the trance, Jane sat up straight as her mother entered the kitchen. She smiled blushingly, “Good morning Ma.”</p>
<p>“You guys hungry?” Angela asked as she started taking ingredients out of the fridge.</p>
<p>“I already ate,” Maura said, taking a sip of coffee, “but Jane’s only just gotten up.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Jane said disappointedly as Maura set down her coffee.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind, Angela,” Maura said politely, “but I need to take a shower. I need to be in early for work today. I have some unfinished paperwork from Friday that I really need to get to.” At this she glanced at Jane accusingly. Jane blushed but pretended that she had no idea what Maura was talking about.</p>
<p>“No problem, honey,” Angela said warmly, “I’ll have a refill ready for you when you come down.”</p>
<p>Jane stared after Maura pleadingly. Not only was the honey blond going to leave her there with her mother, she was going to miss one of her favorite parts of the morning: Maura naked and wet in the shower.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Angela,” Maura said, leaning in to give Jane a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Jane tensed a bit, awkwardly aware of her mother only a few feet away, but she smiled. Still, Jane could not help but bite her lip as she watched Maura turn the corner, those perfect hips swaying confidently.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before,” Angela sighed.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jane said, almost jumping. She blushed, realizing how she had been ogling Maura in front of her mother.</p>
<p>“How much you two adore each other,” Angela replied, as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jane said, shifting awkwardly. She hid her smile behind her mug of coffee, taking a long sip.</p>
<p>“She’s always looked at you as if you were her whole world.” Angela observed as she beat some eggs.</p>
<p>“She has not…” Jane shook her head, laughing anxiously.</p>
<p>“Of course, she has!” Angela insisted, pointing a whisk at her, “And you’ve …” The older woman paused here, considering Jane for a moment. Then she said with all seriousness, “You’ve never found anyone that even comes close, have you?”</p>
<p>Jane avoided her mother’s eyes. Instead, she looked at the corner where Maura had disappeared. “There’s no one like Maura, Ma.”</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>They rode to work in relative silence. Maura drove since Jane had left her unmarked at the station on Friday—they had been in quite the hurry to get home. At first, Maura had insisted that they instate the no touching rule when they got in the car. But that didn’t last long. Jane kept whining and making excuses until Maura had finally given in.</p>
<p>So, for the remainder of the ride, Jane had gently rubbed her thumb over her arm. If Jane had been driving, she would have insisted on holding Maura’s hand, but the doctor was a stickler for the rules, so in her own car, she kept both hands on the wheel. In Jane’s car, the brunette always drove with one hand anyway, so she reasoned it was no less safe. Maura, however, disagreed. However, on the few occasions she was forced to ride with Jane, Maura found her fingers intertwining with Jane’s of their own accord. Besides, she seemed strangely focused with Maura’s hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Maura sighed, parking down the block from the station, “we’re here.”</p>
<p>“I see that,” Jane smiled. She smirked as Maura looked at her almost woefully. “You sure you want to go hands off?” Jane winked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura said resolutely. “We’re professionals Jane.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jane shrugged. “So, we start now?”</p>
<p>Maura faltered. Her eyes dipped to Jane’s lips. “One kiss?” she suggested.</p>
<p>Jane obliged, leaving a quick peck on Maura’s cheek. Maura looked almost offended.</p>
<p>“Jane …” she whined.</p>
<p>So, Jane leaned in and kissed her properly on the lips. She sucked softly on Maura’s bottom lip. Just as she could feel Maura’s tongue moving over her lips, Jane pulled back.</p>
<p>“Have a good day babe!” she said as she jumped out of the car.</p>
<p>Maura blinked dazedly for a moment before she followed her.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>Jane spent most of the morning distracted. She was supposed to be working on paperwork, but all she could think about was Maura down in the morgue. She ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself, which didn’t work so well since her hair was still damp. They really would have saved time if they had showered together. <em>Then again,</em> Jane smirked, <em>maybe not.</em></p>
<p>“Somebody’s in a good mood today,” Frost winked from his desk across from her.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Jane grumbled. Her partner seemed to take perverse pleasure in teasing her about Maura. She knew he was just happy for her, but she wished he wouldn’t point out every time she smiled. It made her self-conscious. She ignored his toothy grin, looking down at her phone.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a new case,” Korsak said, dropping a folder onto Frost’s desk.</p>
<p>“Finally, something to do!” Frost sighed.</p>
<p>“Hands off!” Jane said as she slapped Frost’s hands away from the file as she reached for it. She <em>really</em> needed a distraction.</p>
<p>“There’s a dead body,” Korsak retorted. “I would say that’s bad news for someone. How about we don’t celebrate it?”</p>
<p>Jane wasn’t listening to either of them. An idea had suddenly popped into her head.</p>
<p>“I’ll get Maura,” Jane said quickly, taking the folder with her. “We’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Korsak said, “what are …?”</p>
<p>But the detective wasn’t listening. She strolled to the elevator happily, struggling not to break into a sprint. As she rode the elevator down, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet with anticipation. A crime scene tech eyed her curiously, but Jane couldn’t control herself.</p>
<p>She did her best not to bolt straight to Maura’s office. Still, she wanted to catch Maura before she left for the crime scene. It was not uncommon for the M.E. to accompany Jane to the scene, but Jane figured she’d be avoiding her today. Jane wanted to make sure she delivered her message in person.</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura said, startled as the brunette strolled into her office. She was just hanging up the phone on her desk when Jane closed the door behind her. Maura raised a brow suspiciously at her girlfriend. “We’ve got a case. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Jane quickly closed the blinds, turning to face the honey blond with her hands behind her back. She grinned devilishly as she approached her.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura threatened, “you promised.”</p>
<p>“I know …” Jane nodded happily, a giant grin on her face. “I just figured something out, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Maura eyed Jane suspiciously as she came within inches of her face. Maura could not stop her eyes from dipping down to look at Jane’s lips. She tried to remain steady, but Jane’s swagger was alluring.</p>
<p>“Already?” Maura said, biting her lip and peering up into coffee colored eyes. “We haven’t even been to the crime scene yet.”</p>
<p>“We both know I’m not talking about the case.” Jane said, her voice low.</p>
<p>“Then what?” Maura said, struggling to keep her hands in her coat pockets. She <em>really</em> wanted them on Jane’s hips—or around her neck.</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip, looking down into those green eyes with a smirk. Then, leaning forward, she whispered hotly in Maura’s ear, “There’s a lot I can do without my hands.”</p>
<p>Maura shivered as Jane placed a kiss below her ear. “Jane,” she complained, struggling not to touch her in response.</p>
<p>“No hands,” Jane smirked into her neck, “see?” She waved her hands exaggeratedly behind her back.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean for you to take me so literally,” Maura whined.</p>
<p>“I’m only doing as I promised.” Jane quipped as she kissed Maura’s pulse point softly. Then, quite suddenly, Jane stepped back. Her face completely serious she said, “So, did you need a ride?”</p>
<p>Maura blinked at her for a moment, trying to recover herself. She took a steadying breath and then collected her bag. She frowned at Jane as if cursing her.</p>
<p>Jane winked at her as she opened the door. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Jane smiled as Maura lead their way out the door.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>The car ride to the crime scene was a silent one. Jane was joyfully driving along as Maura sat in the front passenger seat fuming at her. The brunette would have been worried if she didn’t know that Maura was only about half mad at her. The other half was most certainly very, very turned on. Of course, Jane knew she would pay for it later. Then again, that was all part of the fun, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“You’re just upset that I bested you.” Jane laughed as she glanced at Maura. “You didn’t expect that did you?”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained, “we’re at work. We need to be professional.”</p>
<p>Jane nodded, “Yes, of course. But that doesn’t mean I can’t tease you a bit, right?”</p>
<p>When Jane winked at her, Maura bit her lip. She clearly wanted to say “no,” but Jane could see she also wanted to say “yes.” It was evident in the way she chewed her lip and looked at Jane’s mouth.</p>
<p>Instead of a direct reply, Maura settled with, “Jane, be good. Please.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jane winked, “I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura said indignantly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane conceded as she parked the car. “I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>“You better.” Maura threatened, eyeing her before stepping out.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>There was quite a lot of eye contact between them at the crime scene. To be honest, the two of them had always been eyeing each other at work. It was only recently, however, that the two of them had acknowledged why. And now that Jane had made her bold move, their looks were far more loaded than ever before. Jane knew she shouldn’t push her luck too far, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how irresistibly kissable Maura looked when she was frustrated.</p>
<p>Later, in the car on the way back to the station, the doctor’s frustration was clearly making her restless.</p>
<p>“What’s with you?” Jane laughed, glancing over at her out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” Maura scowled.</p>
<p>“Do I?” Jane smirked.</p>
<p>“The glances,” Maura complained, “biting your lip oh so subtly, making excuses to walk close—”</p>
<p>“You were blocking the door!” Jane laughed.</p>
<p>“The <em>body</em> was in the doorway!” Maura said indignantly.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t see …” Jane smiled, biting her lip.</p>
<p>“See <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Your tight little ass—”</p>
<p>“Jane!”</p>
<p>“No!” Jane yelled, dodging her hit as she parked outside the precinct. “No touching, remember?!”</p>
<p>“You are going to pay for this Jane Rizzoli!” Maura threatened.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jane smirked, “I imagine I will.”</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>A few hours, and a couple dozen unproductive calls later, Jane’s stomach started complaining. As far as she knew, Maura was still busy with the autopsy downstairs, but that didn’t mean she didn’t need to eat. So, Jane decided to bring Maura’s usual order from the café along with a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“What are you doing down here?” Maura said the moment she spotted her.</p>
<p>“What?” Jane smirked, “Can’t I bring my girlfriend lunch?”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip. It was the first time Jane had used the term at work. Jane was blushing a bit, which was likely what caused the honey blond to blush back.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Maura said, taking the salad and drink from her. She warned Jane with a glare before she let the brunette kiss her quickly on the lips. “You have excellent timing. I just finished the autopsy.”</p>
<p>“Perfect!” Jane smiled. “Care to take a break?”</p>
<p>Maura eyed her, speaking in a quiet voice, “As long as you behave.”</p>
<p>“Why, whatever do you mean?” Jane teased.</p>
<p>Maura closed the door behind them as they entered Maura’s office. Jane sat in the chair opposite the couch, placing her meal on the coffee table. The honey blond looked at her curiously, then sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>“What?” Jane said as she opened the pack of utensils. Maura was watching her suspiciously.</p>
<p>“You normally sit with me on the couch is all.” Maura shook her head.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d want your space,” Jane shrugged. “You told me to be good.”</p>
<p>“I know … but …”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Jane said incredulously, “so now I’m in trouble for being good?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that!”</p>
<p>Jane raised an eyebrow, “So, what are you saying?”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip. “I had no idea how hard this would be,” she admitted, pouting.</p>
<p>“Did you want to give up then?” Jane smirked before biting into her mac and cheese.</p>
<p>“No,” Maura complained, “but I didn’t realize it was a competition.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is now.” Jane grinned devilishly.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case,” Maura said, squaring her shoulders resolutely, “I’m going to win!”</p>
<p>Jane laughed, “Is that so?” But Jane knew, even if she lost, she would really be winning in the end.</p>
<p>They exchanged meaningful glances as they ate, neither saying anything more. Jane could feel the tension building the whole time. She longed to kiss that little smirk away, but she was going to be good at least until they finished eating. Maura seemed to be struggling to focus on her meal too as she bit her lip.</p>
<p>When they finished, Jane cleaned up their trash. “So,” she said, breaking the long, heated silence, “should we discuss the case?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Maura said distractedly.</p>
<p>“The case.” Jane repeated. “You said you finished the autopsy. I would have figured you wanted to talk about what you …” Jane’s voice trailed off as Maura approached her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura nodded, her dark eyes glued onto Jane’s, “we can discuss that … in a bit.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed, backing away from her nervously. Maura had never given her that look except in the bedroom. It was a look that made her knees weak and her belly tighten. Maura’s eyes were impossibly dark, and she looked as if she wanted to devour her.</p>
<p>Maura’s voice was low and husky as her eyes dipped to Jane’s lips, “I have something to tell you.”</p>
<p>Jane gulped as Maura backed her against the wall. Her mouth was dry as moisture pooled between her legs. She was so concentrated on Maura’s eyes that she almost jumped at the sound of Maura turning the lock on the door beside her.</p>
<p>The honey blond leaned in close to whisper in her ear—Jane could feel her breath on her neck. “I could have you coming in my mouth without ever laying a finger on you.”</p>
<p>The brunette struggled to breathe as Maura pressed impossibly soft kisses along her neck from her ear to her jaw. The honey blonde’s hands were on the wall next to her, so Jane could do nothing with her arms though she longed to wrap them around Maura’s waist. Instead, she fidgeted as Maura’s kisses grew wet and needy. She moved her lips along Jane’s clavicle to her chest.</p>
<p>“Maur’,” Jane shivered as she looked down at Maura now kneeling in those kitten heels.</p>
<p>Jane had never been so ready to rip off her clothes as she was when Maura moved kisses down her stomach over her shirt. Instinctually, Jane reached for Maura’s hair.</p>
<p>“Ah uh!” Maura reproved. “Hands off, remember?”</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip very hard, fisting her hands.</p>
<p>“Now,” Maura smirked up at her, “lift up your shirt.”</p>
<p>“Maur’,” Jane whined, “are you really going to—”</p>
<p>“Lift up your shirt.” Maura repeated firmly.</p>
<p>Jane obeyed, biting her knuckles the instant Maura’s lips moved down her stomach. Her movements were slow, meticulous, purposeful. Her lips and tongue were hot and wet. Jane became overly conscious of the moisture between her legs. After a few wonderfully antagonizing moments, Maura finished her trail of kisses just above Jane’s belt buckle.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she stood up. Jane looked at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“So,” Maura said casually, wiping the moisture from her lips, “about the autopsy.”</p>
<p>Jane blinked at her. When Maura’s serious expression did not change, Jane took a ragged breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jane complained.</p>
<p>Maura smirked at her, “You’re the one who said this was a competition.”</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>Jane had no idea how she would make it through the rest of the day. The conversation about the autopsy had—thankfully—been interrupted by a call from Frost. They had two suspects to question upstairs. Jane let out a shaky sigh as she rode the elevator upstairs. Thankfully, this trip had been a solo one, so she was able to give herself a pep talk before strolling into the bullpen.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly. The interrogations of the suspects took most of the time. Of course, Frost had to make the comment afterward that Jane seemed extra aggressive in the interrogation room. Jane simply stared at him threateningly in response. He smirked but said nothing else.</p>
<p>The first thing Jane did upon returning to her desk was check her phone. There were no messages from Maura. Jane pouted a bit. She would have settled even for a teasing winky face. Still, it was probably a good idea that they don’t text. They had already gotten dangerously close to sexting last week. Jane did not need more frustration on top of what she already had.</p>
<p>“No leads?” Korsak said as he walked into the bullpen.</p>
<p>“Nothing solid,” Jane shook her head. “How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“Figured,” he shrugged, “with the aggravated expression.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that has to do with the case,” Frost snickered.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Jane groaned. She turned to Korsak, “We can’t hold them on anything. We’ll have to let them go.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to check on the wife tomorrow,” Korsak said, taking a seat at his desk. “She’s still unconscious.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything else?” Jane said, struggling not to be obvious with how much she wanted to leave early.</p>
<p>“Well there’s all that paperwork you left on your desk Friday,” Korsak suggested.</p>
<p>Jane scrunched her nose with displeasure.</p>
<p>“You’ll only have more to catch up on tomorrow,” Korsak smiled knowingly, turning to his computer. It was clear to anyone that Jane was just itching to run off again.</p>
<p>“Ugh!” Jane groaned, turning to the stack of papers on her desk. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Jane only lasted about ten minutes before she grew bored and distracted. She checked her phone again. Of course, there was nothing. She put her phone down. A couple minutes later she picked it up again, opening her messages to text Maura.</p>
<p>Quickly, she typed out a message and clicked send before she could second-guess herself:<br/><em>U really gonna do -that- and ignore me all day?</em></p>
<p>She locked her phone, setting it aside as she turned back to her paperwork. A couple minutes later, her phone buzzed with Maura’s response.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not ignoring you. I just figured you were busy.</em>
</p>
<p>Jane laughed softly. Even after all this time, Maura insisted on using complete sentences. It’d be annoying if it wasn’t so damn adorable and perfectly Maura.</p>
<p><em>I’m busy thinking about ur lips. I can’t wait 2 get home.</em> Jane blushed as she typed her quick response. She glanced at Frost and Korsak, but they were busy on their computers. She jumped at Maura’s response.</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot wait to taste more…</em>
</p>
<p>Jane swallowed. She set her phone down. This was dangerous territory. Did she really want to go there?</p>
<p>She tried to ignore her phone for several minutes. She read through the same witness report three times, absorbing none of it. Finally, she gave in.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t stop thinking about ur mouth on me…</em>
</p>
<p>Jane waited nervously for a response, but there was nothing. For fifteen long minutes Jane anxiously played with her hands and tapped her foot. She started to wonder if she had taken things too far. What if Maura had been caught blushing at her message? Then, Maura replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot stop thinking about your hands. On me. In me.</em>
</p>
<p>Jane gulped, pressing her thighs together as moisture pooled between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably as she reread Maura’s message. This was getting out of hand. There was no way she could sit here thinking about fucking Maura while her coworkers sat only a few feet away, but images of Maura’s naked body flooded her brain.</p>
<p>Jane stuffed her phone into her desk drawer and let out an uneven breath. She picked up the witness statement again and turned to her computer. Her phone buzzed again, but she resisted the temptation. She logged into the computer and opened up a form, almost ready to begin. She couldn’t resist the second buzz. She pulled her phone out as stealthily as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you so much, Jane.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am so wet.</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Jane mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>“Just go,” Korsak suddenly said.</p>
<p>“What?” Jane said, blushing profusely.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Frost said, “I’ll type up your reports from Friday. Just please go.”</p>
<p>“What, why?” Jane said, trying and failing to pretend as if she had no idea what they were talking about.</p>
<p>“For Pete’s sake,” Korsak said, rolling his eyes, “just go before Cavanaugh catches you squirming in your chair.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re insinuating—” Jane tried.</p>
<p>Frost gave her an amused look, which was all the convincing Jane needed.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane said, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair. “I’m just gonna go.”</p>
<p>“Have a good night Jane,” Korsak replied.</p>
<p>“A very good night,” Frost smirked.</p>
<p>Jane ignored him as she practically bolted to the elevator. Quickly, she typed out a message, praying Maura would be able to put off some of her work too.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m coming</em>
</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Jane frantically typed out clarification as she realized what she had just sent.</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m coming down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Downstairs!</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jane cursed under her breath. She <em>really </em>hoped Maura could play hooky now.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Jane found Maura in the morgue, signing some paperwork that a crime tech handed her. Jane lingered in the doorway, scared to get much closer without having Maura alone. She was just about ready to take off both of their clothes.</p>
<p>“Hello Jane,” Maura smiled devilishly. “I was just about to call you.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s mouth went dry at the thought of Maura’s husky voice in her ear. She was really lucky Maura hadn’t called her while she was still in the bullpen. She might have actually moaned.</p>
<p>“Really?” Jane said, her hands on her belt. She didn’t seem to know what to do with them. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Maura said, “because we rode together, remember?”</p>
<p>“You’re ready to go?” Jane said, watching nervously as Maura approached her.</p>
<p>Maura winked, whispering as she came close to Jane, “Very ready.”</p>
<p>Jane gulped, following Maura into her office. The doctor packed up her purse as Jane watched. They eyed each other hungrily as they made their way to the elevator.</p>
<p>The brunette barely made it to Maura’s car before she just <em>had</em> to touch her. She stepped forward, reaching out to pull Maura’s face into a kiss.</p>
<p>“No,” Maura chided, “we’re still technically at work.”</p>
<p>“So, no hands.” Jane shrugged as if it were easy.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t easy. The moment she pressed her lips to Maura’s, her hands went out to grasp her hips. She diverted them to the car behind Maura, pressing her body against her instead. The kiss was ravenous and passionate. The honey blonde’s tongue quickly went into her mouth. Jane struggled to breathe through her nose as she hungrily sucked on Maura’s lips. Maura moaned softly.</p>
<p>Jane stepped back, shaking her head as if waking from a trance. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep, steadying breath. They were still outside the precinct. They needed to keep it together.</p>
<p>When they reached Maura’s house, they barely made it out of the car before they were at it again. It was Maura who initiated the kiss this time. Her hands went straight for Jane’s neck, pulling her down into a bruising kiss. Jane bent slightly, wrapping her arms around Maura’s back and pulling her up. Maura giggled into the kiss as her heels dangled an inch off the ground. Jane released her, laughing too.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did that,” Jane laughed, her forehead on Maura’s, her eyes on swollen lips.</p>
<p>“Did what?” Maura smirked, also glancing at Jane’s lips.</p>
<p>“You know,” Jane said, biting her lip, “in your office.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura nodded, also biting her lip, “I can’t believe I did that either. And I can’t believe you sent those texts.”</p>
<p>“Me either.” Jane replied.</p>
<p>The two of them giggled.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind me!” Angela interrupted, coming around the corner from the guest house.</p>
<p>Jane instantly stepped back. Then, reminding herself she didn’t have to hide anymore, she slipped one hand around Maura’s waist. She turned to smile—rather awkwardly—at her mother. “Ma!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Angela said, waving her hand, “I’m on my way out. You two lovebirds have fun.”</p>
<p>“Out?” Jane frowned.</p>
<p>“Your brother’s taking me out for dinner.” Angela explained as she got into her car. “I would have been out sooner, but I didn’t realize you would be home so early.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Angela,” Maura said guiltily. “I should have texted you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Angela waved dismissively. “I’ll just go bug Frankie at the precinct for a bit.”</p>
<p>When her mother drove off, Jane turned to Maura. “Did you arrange for my mother to be out of the house so we could have sex?”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip, nodding. When Jane raised an eyebrow, Maura slipped her hands around Jane’s waist to grasp her ass appreciatively. “Only because I want you to fuck me the moment we get in there.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Jane’s lips went to Maura’s mouth. She delved her fingers into golden hair and pulled her hungrily up into a kiss. Hastily, Maura pulled away, making Jane groan, but the moment she realized Maura was unlocking the door, she stepped behind her, moving her lips to the back of Maura’s neck and shoulder. Her hands slipped around Maura’s hips to her stomach, pulling the blouse out from under her skirt.</p>
<p>They stumbled into the house. Maura dropped her purse on the floor and kicked off her heels. Jane kicked off her boots, her arms still around Maura’s waist. She kicked the door closed and quickly spun them around. Jane pressed Maura against the door as her hand plunged into her underwear. Maura’s breath hitched and she let out a loud moan as Jane’s fingers dipped her fingers into copious moisture. One hand went to Jane’s wrist as the other pressed against the door as Jane started to message her clit.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted me to fuck you…” Jane whispered hotly in her ear. “God, you’re so ready.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been aching for you all day.” Maura moaned, pressing Jane’s hand deeper between her legs. “Fuck,” the honey blond cursed as Jane started a rhythm over her throbbing clit, “Jane…”</p>
<p>Maura shook as Jane picked up the pace with her fingers. As Jane bit lightly on her shoulder, Maura swiftly came. Jane held her by the hips as she slowly recovered. As soon as the honey blond caught her breath, she turned around to kiss Jane appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jane huffed, stepping back. “That was …”</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.” Maura commanded, unbuttoning her blouse.</p>
<p>“Um …” Jane said, backing up a bit.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes and sit on the couch.” Maura said, tossing her blouse to the ground and unzipping her skirt as she watched Jane hungrily.</p>
<p>Jane gulped, her mouth dry. She obliged, pulling her shirt up over her head. Before she even tossed it to the floor, Maura was already unbuckling her belt. Jane shivered as Maura unzipped her pants. Maura had never given her a look so dark, so hungry.</p>
<p>“Take off your bra.” Maura ordered, pulling down Jane’s underwear. Jane stepped out of her pants and underwear as she backed up to the couch. She stared at Maura with an exhilarating mix of fear and excitement. Her bra fell to the couch as she sat down. Jane longed to see Maura’s undergarments removed as well, but she was quickly distracted by Maura kneeling down and settling between her legs. Jane could feel her arousal dripping as the honey blond kissed up her thigh.</p>
<p>Quite suddenly, Maura pressed her mouth to Jane’s center eliciting a yelp of a moan. Instantly, Jane’s hands went into Maura’s hair, her hips bucking repeatedly with each stroke of Maura’s tongue over her opening and up to her clit. Jane threw her head back, her breathing quickening as the honey blond swiftly brought her close to the edge.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jane moaned as Maura’s tongue circled her clit. “Maura,” she moaned again, this time with Maura’s lips sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Jane came hard into Maura’s mouth, grasping at her head desperately. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her as Maura continued to suck and lick.</p>
<p>Then, Maura pressed two fingers into her opening. She curled her fingers as she moved at a steady rhythm that she knew Jane liked. She quickened as Jane started arching her hips.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jane screamed as she came again. This time she practically collapsed, leaving Maura to lick up what was left. Jane’s hands stilled at Maura’s head. The honey blond looked up to see Jane with her eyes closed, desperately trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes shot open as Maura crawled onto her lap. She straddled Jane’s thighs, smiling down at her. The brunette could feel that Maura had removed her underwear, but her lacey black bra had not been removed. Maura knew Jane liked to do that.</p>
<p>She bit her lip as her hands slipped up Maura’s sides. Her eyes grew dark as rubbed her thumbs over the underside of her breasts. Maura sighed as Jane messaged them slowly, staring up into her gorgeous green eyes. Jane loved to watch the subtle changes in Maura’s expression as she touched her breasts.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I ever doubted your attraction to me.” Maura smirked, her hips bucking slightly as Jane teased her nipples through the fabric.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jane laughed, “why’s that?”</p>
<p>Maura reached her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipping the straps from her shoulders. Jane’s eyes instantly dipped down, her hands cupping Maura’s breasts. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.</p>
<p>“Y—you,” Maura faltered as Jane circled her nipples with her thumbs, “You’ve always admired my breasts.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed some, but it didn’t stop her from watching the way Maura’s nipples budded under her skillful fingers. She bit her lip, glancing up into Maura’s heavy-lidded eyes, “What makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Maura smirked, biting her lip and struggling to concentrate as Jane played with her nipples, her hips bucking in rhythm with her movements, “there was that time at the lesbian bar when you went ‘undercover.’”</p>
<p>“Why do you say it like that?” Jane frowned.</p>
<p>Maura raised a brow as if to say, “Really?”</p>
<p>Jane sighed, “Okay… but that was like four years ago.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think I noticed you looking since then?” Maura smiled.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Jane said, dropping her hands to Maura’s stomach.</p>
<p>Maura met her confused glance with a knowing smile. She steadied herself with her hands on top of Jane’s shoulders. She missed Jane’s warm fingers on her chest, but she knew Jane would not be able to resist her for very long.</p>
<p>“The way you looked at me when we went to the gym or went running,” Maura laughed softly. “I always caught you looking at me—looking at my chest. I used to think I was just imagining it. Now all those sideways glances just make sense.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed. Sometimes her glances had lingered, she knew, but she had not allowed herself to think about it. She even had some very vivid dreams of Maura naked, but she had told herself that they didn’t mean anything. Now, though, it seemed those glances, those thoughts meant something after all.</p>
<p>Jane shrugged, “I just assumed I was jealous.”</p>
<p>“You were really that clueless?” Maura laughed.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Jane complained.</p>
<p>Maura pulled Jane’s hands backed up to her breasts. She missed Jane’s attention there, and she really wanted to get to some attention elsewhere.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to,” Maura admitted, “but sometimes I thought about you. About you touching me.”</p>
<p>Jane’s face flushed, not out of embarrassment but out of arousal. Her mind flooded with images of Maura touching herself as she moaned her name.</p>
<p>“I …” Jane choked. She was only just admitting this to herself, “I dreamt about you once.”</p>
<p>Maura sat in her lap, looking at her expectantly. She bit her lip as she played with Jane’s hair. The brunette’s hands slipped to her sides.</p>
<p>“You were naked…” Jane confessed, “on my bed.” When Maura’s lips curved into a smile, Jane continued quickly, “Nothing happened! But you were looking at me … like you are now. And then I woke up. Really wet.”</p>
<p>Maura laughed, “You really were clueless, weren’t you?” She leaned down to capture Jane’s lips before she could reply. She kissed her long and slow and deep, breathing through her nose, refusing to break the kiss for some time. When she finally released Jane’s lips, Jane’s mouth went instantly to her breast, sucking her nipple greedily.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura huffed, her hips bucking reflexively.</p>
<p>The brunette’s hands slipped around Maura’s waist to her ass, tugging her center close. Jane messaged her ass and thighs as Maura’s desperately pressed her center on her stomach, seeking pressure. Jane lips went to the honey blonde’s other breast as Maura’s fingers spread into her hair, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“Jane please touch me.” Maura moaned.</p>
<p>Jane’s left hand slipped between Maura’s legs as she steadied her with the other. Maura moaned loudly as Jane’s fingers slipped over her opening. Jane went slowly this time, slowly slipping her fingers through Maura’s folds as she twitched. She teased Maura’s opening as she looked up at Maura moving above her hand. She longed to see that face Maura made as she came, but she had been learning how much sweeter it was when she made Maura wait just a little longer than she wanted to.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Maura muttered as Jane’s finger over her clit made her shiver.</p>
<p>Maura pressed into Jane’s hand for more, but Jane kept her touches light. She swiped up and down and around slowly. Maura struggled to hold herself up by Jane’s shoulders. Her jaw dropped as Jane slipped two fingers into her opening, her thumb positioned at her clit.</p>
<p>As she moved her fingers in and out, Maura began to rock her hips. Jane messaged her finger over Maura’s clit as the honey blond rocked with each stroke. She began to moan as their pace quickened. Jane was tempted to suck on Maura’s breasts as she bounced above her, but then she wouldn’t see that look on Maura’s face that was almost as good as coming herself.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura moaned her name repeatedly as she approached the edge, “Jane…fuck…Jane!”</p>
<p>Maura’s hands slipped around Jane’s neck as she came. Her whole body quaked as Jane prolonged her pleasure even after Maura fell into her lap.</p>
<p>Slowly, Maura recovered. She shivered in protest to Jane removing her fingers, but she kissed the brunette appreciatively. The honey blond struggled to recover her breath.</p>
<p>“That was amazing,” Maura praised, kissing up Jane’s jaw.</p>
<p>“I was going to say the same thing,” Jane smiled. She wrapped her arms around Maura’s back, pulling her close.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Maura whispered in Jane’s ear as she left kisses on her neck.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Jane muttered. “I’ve been in love with you for longer than I even realized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[To be continued]</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Three Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained, “we need to leave in an hour. What are you still doing in here?”</p>
<p>Jane looked up from her phone. She had been looking through her clothes in the guest room when she had gotten distracted. There were at least a dozen outfits she had pulled out of the closet and dumped on the bed. She hadn’t even tried one on. Nothing seemed right. So, instead of making a decision or going to ask Maura for help, she had plopped down on the bed and distracted herself on her phone for the past twenty minutes.</p>
<p>“I told you I suck at this,” Jane grumbled at Maura peeking into the guest room.</p>
<p>“What have you done?” Maura said exasperatedly when she saw the mess on the bed.</p>
<p>“What?” Jane frowned with annoyance. “You’re the one that wouldn’t let me put my stuff in the master closet.”</p>
<p>Maura gave her an agitated look. “I told you,” she said, picking up some of Jane’s shirts and putting them back on hangers, “I need to make space.”</p>
<p>“Like that’s going to happen with your mountain of shoes,” Jane said, rolling her eyes and tossing her phone on the bed.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained, “you said you’d be okay with this. If you’re not ready—”</p>
<p>“No!” Jane said quickly, standing up. “I’m ready… I’m sorry babe.”</p>
<p>Maura reluctantly let Jane pull her into a hug.</p>
<p>Jane squeezed her as she sighed, “But you know me. I hate these formal things. I never know what to wear or how to act. I always feel so … out of place.”</p>
<p>Maura gave Jane a quick kiss and winked at her, “I still think you would have looked good in that tux.”</p>
<p>Jane shook her head vigorously, “Nope. Definitely not doing that.”</p>
<p>Maura almost looked pouty, “That’s too bad.” Maura picked up one of Jane’s dresses from the bed. “What about this one?”</p>
<p>Jane scrunched up her nose, “Gross.”</p>
<p>Maura sighed, “We don’t have time for this.” With that Maura turned with a huff.</p>
<p>“Babe, wait!” Jane apologized, reaching to stop her. “I’m sorry. I’ll wear whatever you want … This is your special night after all.”</p>
<p>The brunette pulled her close with a sigh of resignation. All week long she had been waiting for some free time with Maura. Now, on their first Saturday off in weeks, Jane had spent the whole day stressing about this evening. All she wanted was to spend time with her girlfriend and she had spent most of the day complaining at her. It didn’t matter what Jane wore, or the boring people she’d have to talk to, or the weird food she’d have to eat. What mattered was that this night was about Maura.</p>
<p>“I’ve been a horrible girlfriend…” Jane admitted, slipping her hands around Maura’s waist. “I’m sorry.” She placed a gentle kiss on Maura’s forehead.</p>
<p>“You haven’t been horrible,” Maura breathed. “I know you don’t like these kinds of things.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jane said, “but I <em>love </em>you. And that’s all that should matter.”</p>
<p>“So…” Maura smiled devilishly, “you’ll wear the tuxedo?”</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes popped wide. “You <em>bought </em>it?!”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip before admitting, “We had all the measurements and everything…”</p>
<p>“Maura!” Jane gasped. “It was like two thousand dollars!”</p>
<p>Maura looked guilty, “Closer to three thousand actually.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Jane blinked. “I could buy a car with that kind of money!”</p>
<p>“Not a very good one,” Maura observed.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do in a three-thousand-dollar suit anyway?”</p>
<p>“Tuxedo,” Maura corrected. Then, “And you would make your girlfriend <em>very</em> happy.”</p>
<p>Jane raised an eyebrow, “How happy?”</p>
<p>“Very, <em>very</em> happy,” Maura said, her hands on Jane’s chest and a mischievous smile across her face.</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip indecisively. On the one hand, she had never worn more than a pantsuit. She wasn’t sure if she felt comfortable with much more. She had never even considered wearing a tux until Maura had corralled her into “dress shopping” the weekend before. A trip that had quickly turned into Maura dressing Jane up in every cute thing she could find—only a few of which were dresses—and staring at her hungrily.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, the way Maura’s eyes went dark when Jane stepped out of the dressing room in that tux had almost made the awkwardness of all the measuring worth it. Of course, what she had stepped out in would not have been what Maura would eventually purchase. No, Maura had insisted that if—or rather when—they purchased a tux, it would have to be tailored expertly.</p>
<p>“You decided you were buying that tux the moment you saw me in it, didn’t you?” Jane smirked.</p>
<p>Maura looked up at her pleadingly, biting her lip, “Wear it for me?”</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip too. <em>How do I deny those eyes?</em> She thought as Maura batted her eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Only if you wear that dress I like.”</p>
<p>“I thought you like all of my dresses?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jane said, eyeing her meaningfully, “the black dress. The one that—”</p>
<p>“Shows off my chest and my tight little ass?” Maura smirked.</p>
<p>“That’s the one!” Jane grinned.</p>
<p>Maura shrugged, “Of course, why do you think I picked <em>that </em>tux? They match.”</p>
<p>Jane followed her girlfriend with a wide smile. “You had this planned all along, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Maura smiled over her shoulder. “I love you in a dress. But in that tuxedo…”</p>
<p>The honey blond suddenly turned on her. Jane’s eyes went wide. Maura looked as if she was ready to jump her at only the thought of it.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane said, easing back, “how about we get dressed separately? We do need to leave soon, right?”</p>
<p>Maura took a steadying breath. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>Twenty frustrating minutes later, Jane wandered back into the master bedroom in a state of distress. She had managed the shirt and pants just fine, but the bowtie was impossible. Of course, Maura would not have bought a clip on like a normal person. No, she was somehow supposed to know how to tie it herself.</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane called as she turned the doorway, “will you help me with this ridiculous—”</p>
<p>The brunette was stunned into silence as she spotted her girlfriend. Maura’s hair was up. Her makeup was subtle, bringing attention to her eyes and lips. The black dress hugged her every curve, coming down her legs lower than some of her other dresses—making it acceptable for more formal occasions—but leaving little to the imagination when it came to the neckline.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jane said breathlessly. This was the first time Maura had worn this dress since they had started dating. Now that Jane was ‘allowed’ to look, she couldn’t stop. Her jaw dropped as she let herself look Maura over properly.</p>
<p>“I was going to say the same thing.” Maura said, her eyes dark as she approached her. She reached out to help Jane with her tie.</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes left Maura’s chest to stare into her eyes. “How am I supposed to manage three hours of you in that dress?”</p>
<p>“It will likely last longer than that,” Maura said matter-of-factly as she finished preparing Jane’s tie.</p>
<p>“What?!” Jane groaned.</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura chided. “You promised you would be good.”</p>
<p>Jane’s hands went to Maura’s hips, “But that was before I saw just how fuckable you are in that dress.”</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura rebuked. “Don’t talk like that.”</p>
<p>The brunette frowned, “Since when did language bother you?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to be at a black-tie event.” Maura said, “You need to watch how you talk.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jane said suggestively, “I’m not going to be able to control how I look at you. Because … <em>damn!</em>”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura blushed lightly. When Jane leaned down to kiss her, Maura stopped her. “No, you’ll mess up my lipstick.”</p>
<p>Jane took a steadying breath, “This is going to be a <em>long</em> night.”</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>Jane had worried about her tux the whole time in the car. She had played with the cufflinks and the bowtie and the silk cloth in the chest pocket. Anxiously, she had asked Maura if it was all a bit too corny or stereotypical. In the end, the only thing that had steadied Jane’s nerves were Maura’s lips on hers and a promise whispered in a low voice, “I’ll make it worth every second.”</p>
<p>Then, when they finally arrived at the event, all eyes went to Maura. Jane was hardly an afterthought. She turned into the one on Maura’s arm, though Jane instinctually kept Maura safely on hers. She gave and received polite smiles and courteous nods but was otherwise invisible. It was very similar to any other time Jane had accompanied Maura to some such event. The only stark difference was the way Maura made a point to introduce her to seemingly everyone.</p>
<p>“This is my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli,” Maura beamed.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Jane nodded awkwardly yet again. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>As soon as they were out of earshot, Jane pulled Maura aside.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Maura frowned.</p>
<p>Jane fidgeted with her hands. “Why do you keep doing that?”</p>
<p>“What? Introduce you as my girlfriend?” Maura said, confused. “You are my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“But … like <em>every</em> time?” Jane sighed. “I already met that couple at the last gala you took me to.”</p>
<p>“Jane, it’s not a gala—”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Does it bother you?” Maura said, looking hurt.</p>
<p>“No, of course not!” Jane insisted. “I’m just … I’m not used to it. And … it’s usually you that gets all the attention at these kinds of things. I’m fine with that—”</p>
<p>“But …” Maura pouted subtly, “I like showing you off.”</p>
<p>“You do?” Jane blushed, biting her lip at the look in Maura’s eyes. The brunette gulped knowing Maura would get anything she wanted with that look. Maura slipped her hand into Jane’s, smiling widely. Jane sighed, realizing she was going to have to bite the bullet and get over herself.</p>
<p>“Rizzoli is that you?”</p>
<p>“Frost!” Jane said, blushing. “… And Korsak.”</p>
<p>“Barry!” Maura grinned, “Vince! You made it.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Korsak nodded, “we wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
<p>Frost had been looking Jane up and down, clearly trying to come up with some smart remark. Just as he was about to speak, Jane interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Frost,” Jane smirked, watching Maura out of the corner of her eye, “you’ve met my girlfriend, Doctor Maura Isles?”</p>
<p>Her young partner looked baffled.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura laughed, “Barry already knows me—” She stopped as she spotted Jane’s smirk. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jane grinned.</p>
<p>The honey blond rolled her eyes. “I’ll be right back,” she said. “I need to go talk to…” but her voice faded into the crowd.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me here…” Jane tried, but it was useless.</p>
<p>“So…” Korsak smiled.</p>
<p>“A tux?” Frost grinned.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Jane groaned.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised, too,” Korsak said.</p>
<p>“She really has you whipped,” Frost laughed, “doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“I think she looks nice,” the older man shrugged.</p>
<p>“Lay off, you guys,” Jane complained.</p>
<p>“Funny. I would have thought it would be white.”</p>
<p>Jane groaned as her brother joined the mockery. “Buzz off Frankie.”</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy laughed, “that’ll be at the wedding, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Jane protested. “Will all of you lay off?! I’m not the only one in a tux!”</p>
<p>“They’re just jealous,” Korsak laughed, pointing to Maura across the room, “because none of them have a woman like <em>that</em> even giving them the time of day.”</p>
<p>Jane looked across the crowded room. Even from fifty feet away and through nearly a hundred people, Maura’s eyes were on Jane. She was chatting with a group of older gentlemen, a few of which Jane recognized as medical colleagues of Maura’s. The honey blond was clearly laughing at what one of them had said, but her gaze repeatedly moved to find Jane across the room. Jane smiled, waving subtly.</p>
<p>“I mean,” Frost said, reluctantly agreeing, “just look at her. <em>Damn.</em>”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Jane said, slapping her partner on the shoulder. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!”</p>
<p>“What?” he shrugged. “I have eyes.”</p>
<p>She decided to ignore him and turned to Korsak instead, “Did you bring them?”</p>
<p>“Bring what?” her brothers asked in unison.</p>
<p>“They’re in the lobby,” Korsak nodded.</p>
<p>“You’re that sure she’ll win?” Frost said, as they waved to Maura across the room.</p>
<p>“I’d bet my life on it,” Jane smiled widely, catching Maura’s eyes again.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>“Oh Jane!” Maura beamed, inhaling the scent of a dozen red roses. “They’re lovely! Thank you.”</p>
<p>The honey blond leaned in to give her an appreciative kiss. For a moment, Jane forgot that they were surrounded by dozens of people. All that existed was the taste of Maura’s lips and the sweet smell of her perfume. Then she returned to the crowded room where people were intermingling after the awards ceremony. Her face turned bright red.</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Jane blushed. “I knew you’d win.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have known—” Maura started. She stopped when she spied Jane’s smirk.</p>
<p>“It’s adorable how you still take me so literally,” Jane smiled.</p>
<p>“You’d think I’d have learned by now,” Maura grinned.</p>
<p>“I hope you never do,” Jane admitted.</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Because of that look you give me every time.”</p>
<p>Without further explanation, Jane leaned in and kissed her briefly. She paid no mind to anyone around them. Instead, she focused on the singular thought that she didn’t have to fight the urge anymore.</p>
<p>Xxx</p>
<p>It was a good thing that Maura had hired a car for the evening because the moment she got the brunette alone, she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off her.</p>
<p>As they waited for their ride, they talked distractedly about the evening’s events. Maura started with her arm linked in Jane’s. Jane made a sarcastic comment, quite purposefully making Maura laugh. As the honey blond chuckled, she turned towards Jane, twirling her fingers through Jane’s long, wild hair.</p>
<p>Maura sighed, looking up into Jane’s coffee colored eyes, “I’m glad you decided to keep your hair down. You look gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane chuckled, “Thank you Doctor Random.”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Can’t you just take a compliment?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jane said, scrunching her nose and pressing her forehead against Maura’s with a chuckle, “I’ve just gotten a lot of them tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Maura said, raising her eyebrow with mock suspicion, “And just who has been giving my girlfriend so much attention?”</p>
<p>Jane shrugged casually, “Just people. Besides, they wouldn’t have paid me any attention if I wasn’t here with you.”</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura rebuked. “Don’t say that. You’re beautiful. Tonight, you’re just ...” Maura bit her lip as she searched for the words, “… especially sexy.”</p>
<p>The brunette blushed a bit. When Maura said it, she actually believed it. A bit overwhelmed, Jane decided to recover her composure by teasing Maura just a bit more.</p>
<p>“How long have you been thinking about taking this tux off me?” Jane smirked.</p>
<p>“Since the moment you walked into the bedroom with it on.” Maura admitted, her hand slipping around Jane’s neck.</p>
<p>Maura’s eyes were dark. Her gaze dipped from Jane’s eyes down to her lips. Instinctually, Jane’s hands slipped around Maura’s hips. The honey blond leaned up to press a kiss to Jane’s mouth but was interrupted by their car pulling up to the curbside.</p>
<p>The brunette chuckled, reaching to open the door for her. Maura pouted at the missed opportunity but ducked into the car. Jane followed with a laugh, which was promptly covered by Maura’s mouth as Jane closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Jane moaned softly as Maura’s hand quickly slipped under her suit jacket and over her breast. The brunette slipped her hands around Maura’s neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Maura’s tongue slipped over hers, and they both moaned at the taste. The honey blond tried to press closer, but the awkwardness of the position and the restrictedness of her dress made it impossible. She groaned frustratedly.</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane chuckled as she moved kisses down her jaw to her neck, “we should slow down. It’s quite a ways to your house…”</p>
<p>Jane trailed off as Maura slowly undid Jane’s tie, pulling her collar lower and nipping and sucking at newly exposed skin. The brunette slipped her hands around Maura’s back, pulling her closer. The honey blond ended up with her dress shucked up, straddling Jane’s lap. Jane squeezed Maura’s ass appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura complained as she ground her hips. She whimpered, unable to get any pressure with the dress constricting her hips together.</p>
<p>“A <em>very</em> long way from your house…” Jane lamented, still massaging Maura’s ass.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” Maura moaned.</p>
<p>“Babe…” Jane complained, “Oh how I want to…” And Jane very much <em>wanted </em>to. Her soaked underwear said as much. But even with Maura pleading, Jane didn’t want the driver getting any more of a show, even with the privacy window up. She let out a sigh of relief as Maura removed herself from her lap. She had started to search for excuses the moment she realized Maura was not wearing any underwear.</p>
<p>Maura sat next to her licking her lips as she looked at her hungrily. The honey blonde’s hand rest at Jane’s knee, making slow, needy circles. Jane bit her lip. She knew exactly what Maura was planning and just how torturous it would be, but she couldn’t get herself to stop her.</p>
<p>“Well,” Maura whispered in a husky voice, “if you won’t touch me…” Slowly, her hand slipped up Jane’s leg. She pressed so softly that the fabric almost tickled Jane’s skin as her hand moved, but the dark look in the honey blonde’s eyes made moisture pool between her legs.</p>
<p>“Maura…” Jane breathed. She battled with telling Maura to stop. All she had to do was say so, but the tension building low in her belly was making it difficult to protest. She bit her lip, clenching her fists. What was it about Maura that made her want to throw all caution to the wind?</p>
<p>Finally, Maura’s hand reached the apex of her thighs. Jane’s eyes were scrunched closed at this point. Her breath was uneven as she tried to maintain her composure. Her mind went between the ache between her legs and the thought of the driver only a few feet away.</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes popped open as Maura removed her hand. She sighed—whether out of relief or disappointment, she didn’t know. She looked at Maura. The honey blonde’s eyes were still dark, her smile betraying a feeling of triumph. Jane gave her an apologetic look.</p>
<p>Maura shook her head as she read the unease on Jane’s face. “I only meant to tease you,” she explained, taking Jane’s clenched hand and kissing it apologetically. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jane said, relaxing. She bit her lips and looked down at Maura’s, “I trust you.”</p>
<p>Maura smiled, intertwining their fingers, “I trust you too.”</p>
<p>Jane moved her hand to Maura’s face, cupping her check. “I love you so much,” Jane whispered as if in awe.</p>
<p>The honey blonde blushed, placing her hand on Jane’s. Jane considered her for a moment. She was probably the luckiest person in the world with a woman like Maura looking at her like she was her whole world. Jane almost felt as if she could do anything if only Maura was looking at her like that.</p>
<p>Certainly, she had gotten over coming out. She was able to fight her fears about telling their coworkers. She had been able to tolerate her mother hinting about still wanting grandbabies. She had even gotten over her self-consciousness enough to wear something just for Maura. With Maura looking at her like that, Jane might even find a way to express how she wanted to give Maura everything. Even her name if she’d take it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the car stopped.</p>
<p>“Finally.” Maura sighed, kissing Jane’s hand.</p>
<p>When Maura moved to open the door, Jane stopped her. “Wait.”</p>
<p>Jane jumped out of the opposite door and dashed around the car. Before Maura could completely open her door, Jane pulled it open for her.</p>
<p>She reached out her hand. “M’ lady,” she smirked.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura laughed.</p>
<p>“What?” Jane said with a goofy smile. Maura’s laughter was the most pleasing sound in the world—as well as other sounds she made.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Maura said, handing Jane her bouquet of roses, “I need to tip John.”</p>
<p>Jane unlocked the door as Maura quickly followed. She nearly tripped over Jo Friday the moment she opened the door. The little dog yipped excitedly as she tried to jump up Jane’s legs.</p>
<p>“You need to go out, Jo?” Jane said in a high-pitched voice she insisted she never used.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Maura said, tugging Jane close by the collar, “I had Jason come by to let her out. I wasn’t sure how long we’d be gone.”</p>
<p>Jane smirked down at her, “I still can’t believe you have a dog walker for your turtle.”</p>
<p>“Tortoise,” Maura corrected with a smile, pulling Jane down into a kiss.</p>
<p>“Same difference.” Jane muttered between kisses.</p>
<p>“I know you just say that to annoy me.” Maura muttered, unbuttoning Jane’s shirt as she moved kisses across Jane’s cheek and jaw.</p>
<p>“Only because you have the most adorable frown,” Jane chuckled. She stopped Maura’s hands at the fourth button. “Ma’s home. We should go upstairs.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure she knows not to come over without checking first.” Maura said, continuing to undress Jane as she tossed her heels aside.</p>
<p>“What,” Jane chuckled, pulling off her jacket and placing on the stool by the kitchen island, “is there some sort of unspoken rule?”</p>
<p>“No,” Maura said, untucking Jane’s shirt from her pants, “it’s very much spoken. I told her that while she’s welcome into the house whenever she likes, she’ll have to be prepared for what—"</p>
<p>“You <em>told</em> my mom we’re having sex?!” Jane almost yelled, blushing profusely.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura laughed, “I’m pretty sure she already knew.”</p>
<p>The brunette ran her hands over her face and into her hair. She sighed with exasperation. How did she always forget that she had to explain the most basic things to Maura?</p>
<p>“No,” Jane groaned, “I know she knows … it’s just … you don’t talk about that kind of thing with your mother.”</p>
<p>Maura was quiet for a moment as she considered what Jane said. She sighed, “Well that would be why she abruptly changed the subject when I complimented your abilities in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Jane said, horrified.</p>
<p>Maura shrugged, “Well, it’s true. You’re <em>really</em> good.” She finished with a seductive wink, making Jane temporarily forget her embarrassment.</p>
<p>The brunette bit her lip. Then, she shook her head, “You can’t just go around telling Ma about us having sex.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand why.” Maura admitted.</p>
<p>“Because she’s my <em>mother</em>!” Jane said, pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration.</p>
<p>Maura simply said, “Okay. I won’t tell her anything more.”</p>
<p>Jane sighed with relief, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now can we get back to undressing?” Maura said, her hands already at Jane’s belt buckle. When Jane hesitated, Maura tugged on her belt with a dark expression that always made Jane’s legs weak.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane gulped, “but I get to take off your dress.”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip excitedly as she pulled Jane along by the belt. Jane let her shirt slip from her shoulders as she watched Maura watching her. She tossed it over the back of the couch as they made their way to the stairs. With one hand Maura started to remove the pins from her hair. Golden curls dropped to her pale shoulders, and Jane licked her lips. Her eyes dipped to Maura’s breasts and then back up to her face.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Jane said, her voice low, almost gravelly.</p>
<p>Maura smirked as she turned to climb the stairs. Jane’s eyes went to her ass. “Were you aware that you always say that after I catch you looking at my breasts—or my ass?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jane blushed, feeling guilty.</p>
<p>Maura stopped at the top of the stairs, putting her arms over Jane’s shoulders as their faces met at the same height with Jane a step down. She smiled lovingly, encouragingly, “Don’t apologize. I love the way you look at me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t just love your body, you know,” Jane insisted. “I love <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Maura nodded, “I know. I can feel it when we make love.”</p>
<p>Jane pressed a kiss to Maura’s lips, slipping her hands around Maura’s back. When she broke the kiss, she looked into Maura’s hazel eyes and whispered, “I love your Google mouth and your stubborn insistence on strict science.”</p>
<p>Jane continued as she pressed kisses to Maura’s cheeks. “I love your laughter and your frowns. I love your intelligence and your strength.” Her kisses moved to Maura’s neck. She continued her list as she reached behind Maura’s back and unzipped her dress. “I love it when you sigh and when you moan.”</p>
<p>She leaned back to look Maura in the eyes, “I love even your scars and your flaws. I love <em>everything</em> about you.”</p>
<p>Maura pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her fingers went into Jane’s hair as the later slipped her hand under her dress. Jane peeled the dress from Maura’s curves as they continued towards the bedroom. Maura fell onto the bed, and Jane tossed away her undershirt as she climbed over a naked Maura.</p>
<p>The honey blonde’s hands went to unbuckle her belt as Jane spread kisses over her shoulders and chest. Jane kneaded Maura’s breast with one hand as she buried her nose in the crook of Maura’s neck, sucking and nipping there. She played and pinched Maura’s nipple between her fingers as Maura sighed appreciatively.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jane’s hand stilled as Maura’s slipped into her pants and deep into her underwear. The brunette moaned breathily as Maura spread her fingers through copious moisture. Jane’s hips bucked of their own accord, causing Maura’s hand to press into her clit. She repeated the movement as she moaned softly in Maura’s ear.</p>
<p>“I love how you’re always so wet for me.” Maura sighed. “And the way you can’t control how loud your moans get when I touch you just right.”</p>
<p>“Maur’!” Jane groaned loudly in Maura’s ear as she quite purposefully circled her clit.</p>
<p>“I love your shyness and when you blush.” Maura whispered in her ear, moving her hand over Jane’s clit as she did so. “How you say things just to make me smile and how you smirk at me when you’re being facetious. I love your protectiveness and goofiness. And your intelligence and determination.”</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane moaned, bucking her hips as Maura picked up the pace of her strokes. Jane resumed her kneading of Maura’s breast, though her ministrations were distracted.</p>
<p>“I love your dimples and the warmth of your eyes. I love your scars too.” Maura said as Jane approached her climax. “I love everything about you as well.”</p>
<p>“Maur’,” Jane moaned loudly as she began to shake, “fuck. Maura!” She came, grasping tightly to Maura’s shoulders as she stilled.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura whispered, “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”</p>
<p>Jane kissed and sucked appreciatively at Maura’s neck as the honey blond moved her hand from between her legs. The brunette’s fingers regained focus on Maura’s nipples, causing the later to bite her lips and arch into her touch. Jane reveled in the taste and feel of Maura’s skin a while before she returned her lips to Maura’s.</p>
<p>“Me either,” Jane admitted softly as she caught Maura’s gaze. Maura’s eyes brimmed with tears as Jane smiled down at her. There was a long silence as they each considered the implications of their confessions.</p>
<p>In that moment, Jane knew for certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maura. “I’m so lucky…” she whispered, tucking golden hair behind Maura’s ear and searching her hazel eyes.</p>
<p>“So lucky?” Maura prodded, searching the coffee colored eyes above her.</p>
<p>“To have you,” Jane admitted softly, almost cautiously. “To be in love with you—my best friend.”</p>
<p>Tears slipped from Maura’s eyes and her chest shook with an uneven breath, “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you, Jane.”</p>
<p>“Shh…” Jane whispered, kissing away Maura’s tears. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>The brunette sealed her promise with a long, slow kiss, pressing her body into Maura’s. She hummed as Maura’s hands slipped around her hips and around her ass. Jane wriggled out of the last of her clothes as Maura tugged her trousers and underwear down her hips. Instead of settling on top of Maura, Jane shifted to lie beside her.</p>
<p>Just as Maura was about to open her mouth to complain, Jane pressed her hand low on Maura’s belly. The brunette reveled at the way Maura’s nipples peaked even more as she ghosted her fingers up Maura’s stomach. The honey blond let out a shaky breath as Jane continued featherlight touches over the areola of each breast and then around the nipple. Maura’s hips bucked as she shivered.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura protested, “don’t tease.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Jane inched her fingers down Maura’s stomach. She smirked as Maura released a sigh. “I’m just enjoying the view,” Jane said.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jane’s phone started ringing in her trousers on the floor. Instantly, Maura’s hand went to Jane’s wrist, holding her hand in place over the curls at the apex of her thighs.</p>
<p>Before Maura could even threaten her, Jane had already kissed her reassuringly, echoing her previous statement, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>When Maura’s phone on the bedside table started to ring too, Maura sighed exasperatedly. But Jane did not give her a chance to reach for her phone. Instead, she dipped her fingers into Maura’s folds and marveled at the way the honey blonde’s jaw dropped and her head titled back.</p>
<p>Jane kissed softly at Maura’s jaw and neck as her fingers brought Maura quickly to the edge. She was bucking her hips wildly in just moments. She moaned loudly as Jane circled and swiped over her throbbing clit. Jane did not relent when Maura arched her back and came. Instead, she eased her fingers in. The honey blond came again with Jane’s lips on hers and her fingers curled and moving perfectly within her.</p>
<p>Maura clawed desperately at Jane’s back until she finally eased her down. The brunette spread kisses down Maura’s neck and over her chest as she slipped her hand out from between her legs. For a long time, the honey blond was breathless, unable to speak. Before either of them could speak, Jane’s phone began to ring again.</p>
<p>“You should,” Maura panted, “get that.”</p>
<p>“I can’t at the moment,” Jane said, licking her fingers.</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip at the lustful look in Jane’s eyes. She tried to sit up, saying, “It could be a case.”</p>
<p>The honey blonde’s theory was confirmed when her phone rang again. Maura grabbed her phone from the bedside table. Before she could even finish saying, “It’s the BPD,” Jane had already pulled her back by the hips. Jane positioned herself between Maura’s legs. As soon as she started kissing the inside of Maura’s thighs, the honey blonde had dropped her phone to the bed unanswered.</p>
<p>“They can wait a bit,” Jane said in a husky voice before she pressed her lips onto Maura’s sensitive clit.</p>
<p>Maura’s only response was to moan and to spread her fingers into Jane’s hair and pull her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[To be continued]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Four Months Later</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally,” Jane sighed as she plopped down onto the living room couch, drink in hand. She scanned the DVR for last night’s game as she took a long chug of chilled beer. At last, the stress of the week—and most especially the last 14 hours—started to melt away. Jane eased back into the sofa as she let out another long breath. Jo yipped as she jumped up to join Jane on the couch.</p>
<p>“Jane?” Maura called from upstairs, “is that you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe,” Jane yelled back, not evening looking away from the TV. “Cavanaugh finally signed off on the paperwork.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Maura called back, sounding distracted. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready?” Jane frowned, looking away from the TV and towards the stairs. “Ready for what?”</p>
<p>“Did you forget?” Maura said, sounding closer but still out of view.</p>
<p>“Forget what?”</p>
<p>“Your birthday, Jane.”</p>
<p>“Oh God…” Jane groaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Of course, she had forgotten. This had been the week from hell—three homicide cases at once, one involving collaboration with an FBI taskforce. Jane had not had a day off in nearly two weeks and no more than a few hours’ sleep a night for nearly four days.</p>
<p>Maura, of course, had something planned for her birthday for nearly a month. She had been hinting about it for nearly as long. Jane had tried to make sure she had the weekend off, if only to make Maura happy, but murders didn’t seem to take time off. So here she was, exhausted and at the end of her rope with no idea what it was Maura had planned for the evening.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me you made reservations…” Jane groaned.</p>
<p>“Reservations?” Maura said curiously.</p>
<p>“You know,” Jane said sitting up, “for some fancy restaurant or—”</p>
<p>Maura smirked at Jane’s dumbstruck expression.</p>
<p>“What are you—wearing?” Jane stuttered. She had been expecting Maura to come downstairs dressed in nothing less than an elaborate evening dress. Instead, Maura was smiling at her in a tight, dark dress with white polka dots and red lace trim. A corset accentuated Maura’s chest and the thin straps and low neckline left little to the imagination. Jane bit her lip as she tried to recall where she had seen the outfit before.</p>
<p>The honey blond looked amused with Jane’s confusion as she sauntered over to the couch. She smiled, “Maybe you would recognize it if I were carrying a tray and served you drinks?”</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes went wide. “Is that the outfit from Merch?!”</p>
<p>Maura simply nodded. She was smiling too widely to speak.</p>
<p>“You kept that?” Jane said, tossing the TV remote on the couch as Maura approached. She moved to stand but Maura stopped her.</p>
<p>The honey blond climbed onto Jane’s lap, biting her lip as she looked excitedly into her girlfriend’s eyes, “I couldn’t stop thinking about the way you looked at me that night.”</p>
<p>“I was pretty clueless back then, wasn’t I?” Jane laughed, her hands slipping around Maura’s hips to her ass.</p>
<p>“Only back then?” Maura teased.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Jane complained, squeezing Maura’s ass. “You’re the one that said I wasn’t your type.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t at the time,” Maura shrugged. She played with the hair at the back of Jane’s neck as she observed, “I’ve never dated a woman like you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jane smirked, raising an eyebrow curiously.</p>
<p>“No one I’ve date before …” Maura said, curling Jane’s hair around her fingers, “has been simultaneously soft hearted and strong willed…”</p>
<p>She pressed a brief kiss to Jane’s lips before continuing, “so bold and dashing yet thoughtful and considerate.”</p>
<p>Jane’s hands slipped up Maura’s back, pulling her closer, but the honey blond pulled back. The disappointed pout on Jane’s lips disappeared when Maura bucked her hips into Jane reflexively. After a moment, however, Maura regained her composure, pulling Jane’s hands back to her hips.</p>
<p>“Let me finish…” Maura insisted. “I haven’t even gotten to your present.”</p>
<p>“Present?” Jane grinned flirtatiously, grasping her excitedly.</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday after all,” Maura grinned; “however, you’ll have to be patient.”</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip. Maura’s devilish smile told her exactly what she was implying. The brunette nodded, moving her hands to Maura’s thighs.</p>
<p>“As I was saying,” Maura continued, her hands in Jane’s hair again, her eyes searching Jane’s, “I’ve never been with anyone like you. You’re deceptively complex. I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.”</p>
<p>Jane laughed, “Says the Google mouth.”</p>
<p>Ignoring Jane’s comment, Maura gazed at her as she admitted, “I could spend my whole life trying to…”</p>
<p>The weight of what she said only hit Jane when Maura slipped her hands to Jane’s chest and looked her deep in the eyes and added, “if you’d let me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Maura,” Jane whispered.</p>
<p>Maura smiled widely as Jane pulled her into a kiss. Jane smiled too, pulling Maura closer instinctively.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Maura sat back, the smile disappearing from her face. “Now,” she said, looking serious, “about your present—”</p>
<p>“You can’t be going out like that,” Jane interrupted.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about going out?” Maura said, looking confused.</p>
<p>“You asked…” Jane frowned. “You asked if I was ready…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t make any reservations,” Maura said, sounding worried and apologetic. “You said you wanted to stay in, so I—”</p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> want to stay in.” Jane insisted. “I just thought you’d want to have dinner at—”</p>
<p>“This is <em>your</em> birthday,” Maura interrupted. “So, I thought we’d try something new.”</p>
<p>“New?” Jane raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure how she felt about ‘new.’</p>
<p>“Just trust me…” Maura said, standing up.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jane pouted, “where are you going?”</p>
<p>Maura grabbed the remote off the couch, switching the TV to play music. The honey blond did not answer her question, but as soon as the song started Jane had her answer. Her jaw dropped as Maura began to move her hips to the music. A blush swept over her cheeks as Jane realized that not only had Maura discovered her guilty pleasure playlist, but she was also dancing to the very song that had played in that club years ago. The very one that had made her think of Maura ever since.</p>
<p>Jane ran her hands through her hair as she let out a shaky breath. Maura moved closer, gyrating her hips to the beat. The brunette gulped at the way Maura ran her hands over the swell of her breasts and down her stomach. Instinctually, she reached out to place her hands upon Maura’s hips, but Maura shook her head.</p>
<p>Clenching her hands, Jane sat back reluctantly. She was quickly rewarded by Maura climbing in her lap again, her hips gyrating, her hands at either side of her shoulders, and her breasts near her face. Jane’s mouth went dry the moment Maura started singing in a husky voice.</p>
<p>“I kissed a girl” Maura practically growled, “and I liked it …”</p>
<p>As the music continued, Maura reached behind and unzipped her dress. Jane’s eyes dipped to Maura’s chest, stressing against the fabric. She had to bite her lip hard to resist the urge to tug the garment from Maura’s body.</p>
<p>Maura continued to hum the lyrics as she stood up and turned. Jane watched in wonder as Maura slipped the dress down her hips, leaving her in only her panties and heels.</p>
<p>“… us girls, we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable.”</p>
<p>The honey blond turned, running her hands up her bare breasts as Jane watched with dark, lustful eyes. Moisture pooled between her legs as Maura ran one hand up into her hair and pinched a nipple with the other. Jane reached out for her unconsciously.</p>
<p>“Hard to resist, so touchable …” Maura shook her head again.</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane complained.</p>
<p>The honey blond grinned as she continued, her hand slipping into her underwear.</p>
<p>“Too good to deny it, it ain’t no big deal it’s innocent…”</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Jane groaned, grabbing Maura’s wrist.</p>
<p>“I kissed a girl and I liked it,” Maura smirked as Jane pulled her into her lap, “the taste of her cherry Chapstick…”</p>
<p>The rest of the song faded into the background as Jane pulled her into a desperate and ravenous kiss. Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair and Jane’s hands went to her hips. The honey blond bucked her hips as Jane palmed her ass. The kiss was hot and forceful. Jane got lost in the taste and feel of Maura’s lips and tongue. She could feel Maura’s wet center pressing on her through her underwear with each buck of her hips.</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane moaned, breaking the kiss at last. “That was so hot.”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday,” Maura smirked, still moving her hips against Jane rhythmically.</p>
<p>“How did you find that playlist?” Jane blushed sheepishly.</p>
<p>“It was on your old iPod.” Maura shrugged.</p>
<p>“Where did you find my—” she stopped as she remembered the boxes of stuff she still had not unpacked. They had been sitting in the guestroom for weeks. “You went through my stuff?” Jane said accusingly.</p>
<p>“To be fair,” Maura smirked, “the box had my name on it.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed. She had forgotten about that box. The box of stuff that sat in the back of her closet in her old apartment with all the things that reminded her of or belonged to Maura. Most of it was stuff that Maura had left, which Jane intended on returning. There were a few sticks of lipstick, a scarf, a sweater or two, a couple shirts, and an old hoodie of Jane’s that Maura always borrowed. One of the shirts was Jane’s that Maura always wore when she stayed over. It was stretched out and worn thin, but she hadn’t had the heart to toss it. Not when it smelled just like Maura.</p>
<p>“Yeah …” Jane swallowed nervously, “about that…I kind of just threw a bunch of stuff in there…” When Maura gave her a doubtful look, Jane shook her head and laughed, “Okay. You got me. I totally had a box of your stuff. You know, because every straight girl keeps stuff that reminds her of her best friend in a box in her closet, right?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Maura said, confused.</p>
<p>“No of course not…” Jane laughed, realizing the truth as she said it, “not with a guilty playlist of songs that she listens to on repeat while she thinks about what it’d be like to …”</p>
<p>Jane’s eyes went to Maura’s lips and then to her eyes as she remembered the moment that she had tossed that iPod in that box. She vividly recalled the fear that had pierced her heart when she finally let her mind picture what it would be like. The thought itself had not scared her—she’d convinced herself that everyone was curious from time to time. Instead, it was the excitement that worried her. As soon as she let herself imagine the way Maura’s lips might feel, she started to imagine her hands on her, her skin pressed against hers. Frightened, she had tossed the iPod in the box in the closet and vowed never to listen to it again.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to feel guilty…” Maura whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t anymore…” Jane smiled back. “I just wish I had had better taste in music.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I mean.” Maura shook her head.</p>
<p>“I was so clueless,” Jane sighed. “I was kidding myself for so long that we were only friends.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that,” Maura shook her head. “Just focus on now. We’re together now.”</p>
<p>Jane smiled, a soft breath escaping her lips as she whispered, “And I’ve never been happier.”</p>
<p>“Me either.” Maura said before placing another kiss on Jane’s lips. It was soft and slow, and when they finally broke the kiss, Maura lingered in Jane’s space. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>They had not had a moment like this in such a long time. Work was as time-consuming as ever—and Rizzoli family drama took a large chunk of time as well. To Jane, it seemed as if the two of them had only been passing each other briefly every day. There never seemed to be enough time to just sit and <em>be</em> together.</p>
<p>Maura interrupted Jane’s thoughts to add, “I’ve got another present.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can handle another,” Jane joked.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll like this one,” Maura winked as she stood up. She reached out for Jane’s hand, pulling her up.</p>
<p>“Do I get to undress this time?” Jane smirked, pulling Maura close by the waist.</p>
<p>“Undressing will be required, yes.” Maura affirmed.</p>
<p>Jane’s grinned widened, “What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Maura said, looking coy, “it would be like a present for the both of us.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jane said, raising a brow suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you,” Maura said, pulling her by the hand, “Come on.”</p>
<p>Jane let her girlfriend lead her by the hand up the stairs to the bedroom. The whole time Maura continued to glance back at her excitedly. Half of the joy of gifts from Maura was how delighted she looked when about to reveal one. It made Jane want to kiss her even more.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this present is for me?” Jane teased, “You look like you’re about to burst with anticipation.”</p>
<p>Maura let Jane wrap her arms around her waist. She started unbuttoning Jane’s shirt as she nodded. “I think we’ll both enjoy it <em>very much.</em>” Maura waggled her eyebrows suggestively with the last two words.</p>
<p>Jane laughed, “What’s going on in that crazy, beautiful mind of yours?”</p>
<p>Maura slipped Jane’s button-up down her shoulders, placing kisses over her neck as she moved her hands to Jane’s belt buckle. She spoke in husky whispers as Jane spread her fingers appreciatively into her hair.</p>
<p>“It’s been a <em>long</em> week,” Maura explained. “Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Maura, you don’t have to—” Jane said, hissing as Maura bit her shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>“I know,” Maura said, soothing the bite with soft kisses. She tugged Jane’s slacks down as she continued, “but you’re so tense. Let me pamper you for once.”</p>
<p>The brunette made the mistake of catching Maura’s gaze as she stepped out of her pants. Of course, Maura had that hungry look in her eye that always made Jane’s will and her knees weak. Even if she enjoyed being the one to care for Maura—with back rubs and foot rubs, bubble baths, and flowers and treats—she couldn’t say no to that look. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever managed to.</p>
<p>Still, Jane was wary, “What exactly is it that you want to do?”</p>
<p>“What I want you to do …” Maura said, pulling Jane’s undershirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, “is to get naked and go lie down on the bed.”</p>
<p>Jane frowned as Maura stepped back, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura said, “just trust me okay? Take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach.”</p>
<p>“Okay …” Jane said, still unsure. She didn’t know what Maura had planned, but nothing they had tried before had been unpleasant, so she did as Maura told her and stripped off the rest of her clothes. She crawled on top of the bed, watching Maura over her shoulder as she lit some candles around the room. When Maura grabbled a bottle of massage oil, Jane’s curiosity was finally satisfied.</p>
<p>“First,” Maura smiled, her voice low, “we’re going to start by releasing some of that tension.”</p>
<p>“First?” Jane grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura husked, straddling Jane’s legs, “if you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m up for—oh!” Jane moaned softly as Maura’s warm, lubricated hands moved up from the small of her back. Her eyes closed involuntarily as Maura’s hands slipped up her back to her tense shoulders. Moving Jane’s hair aside, Maura placed a few soft kisses at the back of her neck before slipping her hands across her shoulders to her arms. Jane sighed softly, stifling a moan as Maura moved her hands back down and around Jane’s shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“Remember to breathe,” Maura whispered softly as she moved her hands down Jane’s back, “try to relax.”</p>
<p>Jane tried to respond, but all that came out was a low groan as Maura squeezed her ass. Maura’s intention might have been to help her relax, but all she was doing was tightening the tension in Jane’s core. She could feel the heat of Maura’s sex on the back of her thighs and the moisture pooling between her own legs.</p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane moaned.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Maura said, moving her hands back up to the small of Jane’s back, “you’ve got a lot of tension in the lumbar and sacral regions.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jane moaned again.</p>
<p>“The lower back and tailbone.”</p>
<p>Jane picked her head up, “You’re just making excuses to touch my ass.”</p>
<p>“You do have a very nice gluteus region too,” Maura said, her smirk evidence in her voice. With that, she squeezed Jane’s ass again, eliciting another moan.</p>
<p>“Maura!” Jane complained.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jane?” Maura said, moving up her body and very purposefully pressing her body down on Jane’s back.</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Jane sighed, unable to focus on anything other than Maura’s sex on her ass.</p>
<p>“I seem to have gotten distracted,” Maura said apologetically as she kissed Jane’s shoulder, grinding her hips downward, seeking pressure. “I’ve missed you…” She trailed off as she moved kisses up Jane’s neck, her hips undulating steadily.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” Jane said, turning over. Maura reluctantly released her, quickly settling into Jane’s arms as she pulled her close.</p>
<p>Maura placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying, “Four nights without you in our bed is too long.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to wake you,” Jane explained.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to sleep at the station,” Maura pointed out, “You could have stayed in the guest room if you were really that worried. Besides, you know I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I know …” Jane said, not really wanting to discuss it anymore; she just wanted Maura close to her. She pulled her into a needy kiss, quickly moving her lips to her jaw and down her neck. “You smell so good,” Jane said, slipping her hand around Maura’s back.</p>
<p>“It might have something to do with your sexual attraction to me,” Maura smirked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jane rolled her eyes, “pheromones and stuff—”</p>
<p>“Actually—”</p>
<p>“Quiet,” Jane insisted, pressing her lips to Maura’s as she rolled over on top of her.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura interrupted, pushing back, and rolling them back over.</p>
<p>Dizzy, Jane’s head fell back, and she laughed.</p>
<p> “This is about you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure that back rub was about you.”</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura complained with a pout.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane chuckled, putting her hands up in mock surrender. Jane shook her head with a laugh. They both knew Maura pretty much did what she wanted in the bedroom, and Jane was generally happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Maura gave Jane a brief kiss on the lips before moving her attention down her neck and to her chest. The brunette’s hands went into Maura’s hair as she took her nipple into her mouth. She hissed as Maura bit it softly and then soothed it with her tongue.</p>
<p>“Maur—” Jane moaned as Maura moved her mouth to the other breast.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Maura smiled moving her kisses to the valley between Jane’s breasts, inching southwards.</p>
<p>“Are you going to—?” Jane tried, interrupted by a nip of Maura’s teeth just below her breast. Maura was being awfully slow, and Jane was <em>very </em>turned on.</p>
<p>“Soon, baby,” Maura promised, kissing and nipping down Jane’s stomach. She lingered at Jane’s abs near her navel. When Jane started shifting impatiently, Maura relented. Other nights Maura would make her wait for what felt like hours. Tonight, Maura seemed to be taking it easy on her.</p>
<p>Jane gripped Maura’s head tighter as her head moved lower. She peppered kisses on Jane’s hip and across her waistline just above dark, neat curls. Just when Jane thought she would finally get some relief for her aching center, Maura moved lower, pressing wet kisses up the inside of her thigh.</p>
<p>Jane groaned as Maura stopped short of the mark yet again. “Maur’, please.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Maura said, positioning Jane’s hips over her shoulders and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Jane almost sighed with relief until Maura moved away.</p>
<p>The brunette whimpered as she realized Maura was grabbing pillows. She put one on the floor for her knees and gestured for Jane to place the other under her hips. Maura was preparing for the long game.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jane groaned as soon as Maura pulled Jane’s sex to her face and swiped her tongue through copious arousal.</p>
<p>Jane bucked her hips into Maura’s mouth, seeking relief for her aching clit, but Maura pressed her downwards. Frustrated, Jane threw her head back on the pillow and bit her lip, hard. Despite what she had thought a moment ago, Maura was not going easy on her. She was going to drag this out as long as she possibly could, and though Jane knew it would be all that much better, she didn’t have the patience for it.</p>
<p>“Maur—ah!” Jane whined, stuttering as Maura’s tongue briefly moved over her clit. “Please don’t make me beg—”</p>
<p>Jane grasped Maura’s head tightly as her mouth moved through her folds to take her clit into her mouth. The brunette moaned appreciatively for a moment before Maura retreated again. She withheld a desperate scream as she looked indignantly down at her girlfriend between her legs.</p>
<p>“Seriously?!” Jane complained. “You’re gonna—”</p>
<p>Again Jane’s head fell back, this time an embarrassingly loud guttural moan slipping from her lips, as Maura took her swollen clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Jane was close to the precipice in seconds. Her hips bucked up into Maura’s mouth as the later tried to steady them. Jane’s fingers grasped desperately to Maura’s hair, but she eased back again, keeping Jane close to the edge for a few more moments before finally giving her sweet release.</p>
<p>“F—fuck!” Jane moaned loudly, her back arching. She came hard, collapsing into the pillows as Maura slowly brought her down with gentle swipes of her tongue.</p>
<p>“Maura…” Jane panted, pulling the honey blond up to her face.</p>
<p>“Sorry—” Maura started but was interrupted by a deep, appreciative kiss.</p>
<p>“That was …” Jane tried, but her head was still swimming.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to make you wait so long but—” Maura tried to explain.</p>
<p>Jane shook her head, “No, it was amazing.”</p>
<p>Maura smiled, settling beside her. “I missed your taste so much,” she said, her hand on Jane’s cheek as she stared into coffee brown eyes. “I guess thirteen days was too long.”</p>
<p>Jane chuckled, “Yes, it was ages!”</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura chided, “You tease, but at least last week you came home to bed. I’ve missed you next to me.”</p>
<p>“Even though I snore and kick you in my sleep?” Jane laughed.</p>
<p>“And steal all the covers, yes,” Maura beamed, tucking the hair behind Jane’s ear.</p>
<p>“You’ve got it bad,” Jane smirked, tucking golden curls behind Maura’s ear in return.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” Maura nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Jane grinned, “Me too.”</p>
<p>After a moment of smiling at each other, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane, pulling her closer by the hip. Instinctually, Jane moved her leg between Maura’s legs. The honey blond eagerly bucked her hips into Jane’s thigh, moaning into the deepening kiss.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Maura pulled back, ceasing the gyration of her hips. She searched Jane’s eyes, as if trying to form a question. Ultimately, she decided to just be blunt, per usual.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me.” Maura stated.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jane grinned, moving to remove Maura’s soaked underwear.</p>
<p>Maura stopped her hand. “No,” she said, watching Jane’s reaction closely, “I want your hands on me while you do it—both of them.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jane frowned, then it dawned on her. She had almost forgotten the shopping trip they had done six weeks ago. Maura had finally convinced her to go to a sex shop. Jane had originally been uncomfortable until Maura had started talking about all the different things she liked. Then Jane had just been uncomfortably aroused. Suddenly it all made sense: ‘A present for the both of us.’</p>
<p>“You bought it?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. I just… am I not—?”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura said, her voice soft, “of course, you’re enough. It’s just another way to be intimate…” She studied Jane’s reaction before she continued. “And with this one we can achieve simultaneous orgasms more easily.”</p>
<p>Jane wrinkled her nose, “Do you always have to be so technical?”</p>
<p>Maura grinned devilishly, “Besides, wouldn’t you like to have both your hands on me as you fuck me?”</p>
<p>Jane paused, biting her lip contemplatively. “Well …” she considered.</p>
<p>The honey blond smiled though she was clearly trying to withhold her excitement. She nodded encouragingly, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s just …”</p>
<p>The brunette raised an eyebrow expectantly.</p>
<p>“You seemed pretty curious at the store,” Maura explained, tucking the hair behind her ear and looking at her reassuringly, “but if you never want to use it, I won’t be upset with you. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>Jane nodded, smiling back, “You know I trust you.”</p>
<p>“Besides,” Maura shrugged, “I have plenty of other presents for you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jane frowned. “<em>Presents</em>? Plural.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Maura said matter-of-factly, “for Sunday dinner. I know tomorrow is your actual birthday, but you know Angela will expect to do something no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Jane said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“But don’t worry about that right now…” Maura said, trying to return the topic to the bedroom. “All I’m trying to say is that you are more than enough. I just think it would be interesting to try this. It won’t break the deal.”</p>
<p>A grin spread over Jane’s face. “You mean it’s ‘not a deal-breaker.’”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura nodded, lightly kissing Jane’s lips, “it’s ‘not a deal-breaker.’”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“Let’s try it.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Maura smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jane nodded, “but you gotta help. I’ve never …”</p>
<p>“Neither have I,” Maura admitted.</p>
<p>Strangely, Maura’s inexperience was reassuring to Jane. It seemed that no matter what they tried before, Maura always seemed to know what she was doing while Jane struggled to keep up. This, however, was something new to the both of them—something Maura shared only with her. And though she was nervous as Maura helped her into the harness and positioned the toy properly, Jane started to grow excited too.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Jane groaned, biting her lip as Maura tightened the straps to position the base of the toy directly on her clit.</p>
<p>“Too tight?” Maura asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Jane shook her head, “just sensitive.”</p>
<p>Maura bit her lip as she looked her over. Then, quite eagerly, she removed her panties and crawled into bed. Jane just stood there, not knowing how to proceed.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Maura said, reaching out her hand, “we’ll start in a simple position.”</p>
<p>“There are <em>complicated</em> positions?!” Jane gulped.</p>
<p>“Many different positions,” Maura smiled, “but we’ll just do what you’re comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“And what about what you’re comfortable with?”</p>
<p>“Jane, I trust you. If you’re comfortable, I am.”</p>
<p>“Then …” Jane said, crawling closer, trying to ignore the pressure on her clit and focus on Maura, “I’ll be on top?”</p>
<p>Maura nodded.</p>
<p>Jane stopped. “So … how do I start?”</p>
<p>“You can start by kissing me,” Maura smiled, pulling Jane close.</p>
<p>The brunette obliged, quickly shedding her uncertainty as Maura deepened the kiss. Maura’s grasped desperately at her neck as she pressed her tongue over Jane’s lips. Jane’s hands slipped behind Maura’s back, pulling her close until their breasts touched. The feel of Maura’s hard nipples against her skin tightened the coil low in Jane’s belly.</p>
<p>Swiftly, Jane’s hands moved to Maura’s breasts. She cupped them as she spread kisses along her jaw. She pinched Maura’s nipples between her fingers as she kissed below her ear. Maura moaned as Jane took one nipple into her mouth and bit softly.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura breathed, “I’m already so aroused.”</p>
<p>“I know” Jane whispered, settling between Maura’s legs. Arousal was dripping from Maura’s center and Jane had to resist the urge to move to take it into her mouth. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while?”</p>
<p>Maura nodded wordlessly.</p>
<p>“No pressure though,” Jane chuckled.</p>
<p>“Jane, if you want to stop—” Maura was interrupted by Jane’s hand slipping between her folds. She let out a moan, “Jane…”</p>
<p>“How are you always so wet?” Jane wondered.</p>
<p>“I find performing cunnilingus very arous—”</p>
<p>Jane interrupted her again with a purposeful swipe of her finger over Maura’s throbbing clit. Maura’s mouth hung open slightly as Jane repeated the motion, quickly bringing her to the edge. In fact, she all but forgot about the toy until a shift in her position caused a rough pressure on her clit.</p>
<p>“Do you still want me to …?” Jane said, stilling her movements.</p>
<p>“God,” Maura cursed, “fuck me, Jane. Please.”</p>
<p>Holding the toy with one hand, Jane positioned the toy over Maura’s center.</p>
<p>“Start slow,” Maura added, shivering as Jane moved the toy through her folds, coating it in moisture.</p>
<p>“Okay …” Jane said, biting her lip and struggling to see what she was doing. She eased the toy into Maura’s opening and watched her face for her reaction.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Maura grunted as Jane pushed in a bit faster and deeper than she had intended.</p>
<p>Jane stopped, looking down at Maura for guidance, but her eyes were screwed shut. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Maura nodded vigorously before taking a breath and opening her eyes. “Yes, and you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jane smiled. “You want me to continue?”</p>
<p>The honey blond bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, very much so.”</p>
<p>Jane obliged, pulling out just a bit and moving slowly so that Maura could adjust. She gradually built a rhythm with her hips, enjoying the delicious pressure on her clit each time she pushed forward. When Maura started bucking her hips in return, the pressure quickly increased, causing Jane’s arousal to build.</p>
<p>“Faster.”</p>
<p>Jane obeyed but found it harder and harder to focus as she started to approach her own climax. Maura’s moaning and the sounds they made as Jane pressed into her sex were driving her mad. Determined to give Maura everything she wanted, Jane focused on Maura’s face.</p>
<p>“Babe?” Jane said softly.</p>
<p>Maura opened her eyes, pupils blown wide. Her face was flush and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyelids drooped slightly with each thrust.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you come...” Jane wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“Jane!” Maura moaned as her back arched and she struggled to keep her eyes open.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Maur’!” Jane moaned, bucking her hips as she shakily rode her own orgasm.</p>
<p>Jane’s thrusts slowed as she came. She collapsed onto Maura who grunted at the sudden extra push, shaking with the aftershock.</p>
<p>“That was …” Jane panted.</p>
<p>“Very good, yes,” Maura replied.</p>
<p>“Only ‘very good’?” Jane laughed.</p>
<p>“These things take practice.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t say that the first time we made love.”</p>
<p>“What can I say?” Maura winked, “You’re very good with your hands.”</p>
<p>Jane smirked, “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Maura said matter-of-factly. Before pulling Jane into a kiss, she added, “Happy Birthday by the way.”</p>
<p>“Now, I see what you meant by ‘a present for the both of us,’” Jane chortled.</p>
<p>“It’s not the only one,” Maura winked.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“It’s not the only present.”</p>
<p>“What else can there be?”</p>
<p>“You’ll just have to see tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6 - Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: If you know anything about Major League Baseball, I wanted to note that this story would be set in roughly 2014 or 2015. I based my limited research on the lineup from 2014 in case anything seems out of order.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>Sunday (Two Days Later)</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A bright smile was plastered on Jane’s face as she stared at Maura across the table. The honey blond was giggling, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Jane’s brothers had been arguing over something—her mother chiding them—but all that she could hear was Maura’s beautiful laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The smell of smoke lingered in the air from the candles Angela insisted on putting on the cake. Jane’s slice lay forgotten on her plate as she watched Maura take small bites. The lighthearted conversation continued with no contribution from the brunette. Instead, Jane simply sipped her beer as she took in the moment. Maura glanced at her curiously. Jane beamed happily, giving her a wink. A contented sigh left her lips as Maura stretched her hand out to take hers. It was like any other Sunday family dinner. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It was in that moment that she made up her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She’d been considering it for a long time, but something had held her back. Maybe it was doubts. Maybe it was nerves. But she kept making excuses. Putting it off. Until suddenly—just as it had happened before—everything seemed to make sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>After dinner wound down, Jane was at the sink, working on the dishes on her own, lost in thought. The leftover lasagna was put away in the fridge, the cakepan had been picked clean by her brothers, the table had been cleared by her mother. Maura had gone into the living room to set up a movie—a tradition Maura had added on the rare occasion a big game wasn’t on. She might have wondered—or rather complained about—why her mother wasn’t helping, but her mind was finally at ease.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What’s up with you?” Frankie said, appearing next to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jane said distractedly, rinsing off a freshly scrubbed pan.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I dunno,” Frankie shrugged, “you were quiet at dinner is all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You know I hate my birthday.” Jane replied with a shrug, starting on the cake pan.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Frankie laughed, “You seemed pretty happy just now.” He paused, considering his sister for a moment while he took a sip of beer. “You both seem happy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane eyed her brother, “What are you getting at?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Nothing,” he shrugged. “It’s just nice. You two fit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“She fits …” Jane thought to herself breathlessly. “She makes everything fit together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Huh?” Frankie asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane shook her head, “Nothing.” She continued her task, “You going to help or just stand there all useless?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m finishing my beer!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Shut up and grab a towel.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Frankie grabbed a dish towel and a plate. Jane smiled, elbowing him playfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>After a quiet moment, Frankie tried to make conversation again. “So, what’d you do for your birthday yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane raised a brow and gave her brother a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Other than that!” Frankie grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She chuckled at her brother’s disgusted expression. Then, with that dreamy look returning to her face she said, “Maura took me to Fenway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What do you mean she took you to Fenway?” Frankie said, looking jealous.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane shrugged, “One of her family friends owns the field or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“But the season hasn’t even—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“We only got to meet a few players. Most of them were getting ready to leave for the preseason games.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Only</em> a few players?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Bogaerts, Vazquez, Gomes, Betts—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Frankie interrupted agitatedly, “you <em>met</em> players of the Boston Red Socks <em>at</em> <em>Fenway</em>? Like people just <em>do </em>that?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane smirked, “She got me tickets, but we’ll have to wait until September.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Frankie threw his hands up exasperatedly, “I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What?” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You couldn’t have hooked me up? Let me tag along? Something?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It was a date, Frankie.” Jane said incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Weird date.” Frankie grumbled with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I thought the same thing at first…” Jane said quietly, remembering how confused she had been the day before.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>[Yesterday]</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Where are we going?” Jane sighed, tugging at the blindfold with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I told you; it’s a surprise,” Maura said with rebuke. “Stop peeking!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m not peeking!” Jane grumbled as she leaned her head back so she could peek out the loose part of the blindfold.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You are to!” Maura laughed, slapping Jane’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane rubbed her shoulder and pulled the blindfold down over eyes more firmly. “We’ve been driving forever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“We have not.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Nearly.” Jane pouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You are ridiculous.” Maura chuckled, putting the car in park.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“This blindfold is ridiculous.” Jane said. She tried to contain her excitement as Maura helped her out of the car. “Can I take it off already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes,” Maura said, watching for Jane’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane frowned, “What are we doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They were in the mostly empty parking lot outside Fenway Park. Since it was not yet baseball season, Jane was at a loss as to why they were there. She looked around for some sign of the real surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“One of my mother’s—Constance’s—friends is part of the Fenway Sports Group. He—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“He <em>owns</em> the Boston Red Sox?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“About 8% technically—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“And he invited us here?” Jane interrupted excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura smiled, taking Jane’s hand. “He arranged a visit, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“A visit?” Jane frowned. “I’ve been to Fenway before. I only had outfield tickets, but—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura interrupted Jane this time. “Oh, I got you grandstand tickets, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Maura,” Jane said, looking around in awe as the honey blond led her toward the field. “We can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>An employee smiled, waving them through. Jane followed her girlfriend onto the field, looking around at the giant stands in wonder. She felt anxious, almost as if she were somewhere that she wasn’t allowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Here,” Maura said at last, stopping at home plate.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Here?” Jane repeated, still dazed and a bit cold. “What’s here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Home base.” Maura smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You mean ‘home plate,’” Jane chuckled. “And I know, but why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Because it’s your birthday,” Maura shrugged, as if it were obvious. “And you talk about it so much, so I thought…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane smiled, looking around at the empty stands and the lights. It seemed so much different from this vantage point. She started to imagine the sound of cheering and the smell of hotdogs and peanuts. A cold breeze made her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She pulled Maura close, taking her hands despite the cold. “It’s amazing. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I can kind of understand your wedding fantasy now…” Maura whispered, looking around at the stands.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Even the Red Socks jersey?” Jane chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura shook her head emphatically, “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane laughed, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you too,” Maura beamed up at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They looked at each other contentedly for a moment. Jane smiled wide as she leaned down to kiss Maura sweetly on the lips. Maura slipped her fingers into Jane’s wild hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Damn</em>!” A shout came from the pit behind them.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Get it!” Added another.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane blushed as she realized just who had caught them kissing over home plate.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>[Present]</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever been so embarrassed,” Jane admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You got to meet <em>top ranked</em> players!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane chuckled, looking across the dinning room and into the living room where Maura and Angela were talking while the movie played unwatched. That fluttery, contented feeling filled her chest just as it had on that field. Only now, it wasn’t just a fantasy. It was real. It was certain.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m going to ask her to marry me.” Jane whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What?” Frankie said as if he didn’t hear her.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I ordered a ring.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Weeks</em>?” Frankie said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It’s not too soon, is it?” Jane said, growing anxious.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Too soon</em>?” Frankie laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t get hitched already.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane slapped her brother on the shoulder. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What are you two fighting about now?” Angela yelled from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Nothing, Ma!” Jane and Frankie said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane chuckled, nudging her brother forcefully, warning him in a low voice before joining the others in the living room, “You say anything to Ma, and I’ll kick your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Frankie massaged his shoulder with annoyance, nodding wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>Later that evening</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“So, what were you and Frankie talking about?” Maura asked curiously as she removed her jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What?” Jane said as she put on a fresh BPD shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You and Frankie were talking in the kitchen tonight.” Maura said, talking loudly out the bathroom door as she removed her make-up. “I just wondered what you were talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Nothing really…” Jane shrugged, slipping around her to grab her toothbrush. “He just asked about yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“And what did you say?” Maura smirked, looking at Jane in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane raised an eyebrow, mumbling around her toothbrush. “Nothing about making out in the locker room for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura laughed, “Of course.” Suddenly, she grew quiet, watching Jane as she rinsed. She shifted to one hip, then the other, looking as if she was trying to decide something. Then, she said softly, “You enjoyed it, right? It was a good present?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Jane chuckled, “it was wonderful.” She slipped her hands around Maura’s waist and gave her a quick kiss. “I <em>loved</em> it. I would have thought the love making last night would have made that obvious.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura smiled, looking a bit relieved. “It’s just …” she tried, her hazel eyes on Jane’s curls in her fingers, “we got interrupted. And there was something …”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Don’t tell me you got me <em>another</em> present!” Jane said exasperatedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Not exactly …” Maura said, looking up a Jane hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She frowned, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well,” she said, playing with Jane’s hair, smiling softly, “I had hoped you would have figured it out on your own…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Figured <em>what </em>out?” Jane said, baffled.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura sighed, “You know, for a detective, you’re really oblivious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Okay,” Jane joked, heading for the bed, “now I’m just insulted. Will you stop being so uncharacteristically cryptic and just tell me what you’re talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane plopped down on the bed, looking up at her cluelessly. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I know you bought a ring.” Maura finally blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Wha—” Jane stuttered. “What? How do you …?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura sat down on the bed beside her. “You’re not as sneaky as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“But—” Jane tried. “I was—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Some of my rings went missing a while ago.” Maura said, raising an eyebrow. “And magically they reappeared a couple days later—in the wrong place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I knew I should have taken a picture,” Jane shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“And you’ve been rather stingy lately,” Maura pouted a bit. “You used to come home with flowers or stop by my office with coffee.” She looked at Jane apologetically when she gave her an indignant look. “It’s fine. I know you don’t have a lot of money. I just … I missed it. Until I …”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Figured it out.” Jane said flatly, putting her face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It’s just that … that was weeks ago and I …” Maura said, growing quiet. “I worried you changed your—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No!” Jane said, grabbing her hand. “Of course not!” She moved her hand to Maura’s cheek, “I told you. I want you for the rest of my life. I’ve never doubted you’re the one for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura looked teary-eyed as she responded, “So what are you waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Honestly?” she said, tucking the hair behind Maura’s ear. “I doubted I was the right one for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane,” Maura said, looking brokenhearted, “of course you are! Don’t you get it? I bought a ring too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You did?” Jane frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I wanted to ask…” Maura said, putting a hand on Jane’s cheek, “but I wanted to make sure you were ready. I thought you’d put it together at Fenway. That maybe you’d ask first…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Oh…” Jane said, feeling like a complete idiot.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You’ve always figured things out in your own time…” Maura explained.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I did figure it out, Maura.” Jane insisted. “Looking at you tonight at dinner, I realized that you fit right here with me, in my family. That you always have. That’s what I was talking about with Frankie. I just … I was waiting for the right moment…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“And what moment would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I don’t know. I wanted to make it perfect. Take you out. Make it memorable. Romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I don’t need all that,” Maura said, shaking her head. “I just want you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You have me,” Jane nodded. “All of me. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife. To be yours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Really?” Maura said, her smile bright, eyes brimming with tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes,” Jane nodded, beaming, “really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I want to be yours too,” she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Don’t cry…” Jane whispered, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “I love you, Maura.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you too.” Maura laughed, holding onto Jane’s hands at her cheeks. She leaned forward to kiss Jane, but the brunette suddenly stood up.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hold on!” Jane said excitedly, her eyes working frantically as she tried to remember something. “I just need to find—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Your underwear drawer,” Maura chuckled. “I found it putting away laundry this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You did?” Jane groaned, pulling a small velvet box out of the top left-hand drawer of the dresser.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I didn’t open it,” Maura reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Then you don’t know how small it is…” Jane mumbled as she sat back down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane,” Maura rebuked, “I’m not marrying the ring. I’m marrying you.” She paused, looking up at Jane, who suddenly looked nervous. “If you ask me, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane beamed, opening the small box and showing her a modest silver ring with a few bright diamonds. She held it out so Maura could see it. “Will you marry me, Maura?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes—!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Or should I say, ‘Would you marry me Maura Dorth—?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She was promptly interrupted by Maura throwing her arms around her and kissing her hard on the lips. Jane tumbled back onto the bedsheets as Maura kissed her fervently. Jane’s hands instinctively went to Maura’s hips and Maura’s into Jane’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes…” Maura repeated as she kissed her again and again. “Yes, Jane. Yes, I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>For a while, the ring lay forgotten on the bed. Instead, Maura moved over Jane, settling between her legs as she shifted forward. Jane’s hands slipped around her back, pulling her closer as her hips bucked upwards. Maura’s kisses grew wild and hungry. Her hand slipping down Jane’s neck to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes…” Maura said, lifting her head so she could look into Jane’s coffee brown eyes. “I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Good,” Jane smiled, picking up the forgotten velvet box, “because this ring cost me an arm and a leg.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane!” Maura complained, slapping her shoulder lightly as they sat up.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Worth every penny,” Jane winked, pulling it from the box. When she went to put it on Maura’s finger, the honey blond pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hold on!” she said, diving across Jane’s lap to reach into the bedside table. She pulled out a small velvet box, not unlike the one Jane still held in her hand. “I didn’t want you to miss out on a proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“How long have you had that in there?” Jane said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I bought it the day after the award ceremony.” Maura smiled, looking only slightly sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You mean the night I wore the tux?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Anyway,” Maura shook her head as if suddenly remembering what they were doing, “will you marry me Jane Clem—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The brunette groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“—entine Rizzoli?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Yes.” Jane smiled despite her annoyance with the use of her middle name. “Yes, Maura Dorothea Isles. I will marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura went to put the ring on Jane’s finger.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No,” Jane said, “I asked you first—”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I bought a ring first!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Still asked first. You snooze, you lose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Shut up and let me put the ring on your finger.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane chuckled as Maura took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. Surprisingly, Jane found that she adored it. She wasn’t big on jewelry, but the silver ring fit her perfectly. There were small diamonds inset in the band so as not to be too gaudy or bulky. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>When Maura smiled at her expectantly, she took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She held Maura’s hand, admiring the ring. Smiling up at her she thought, <em>it’s all been leading to this, hasn’t it?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Be my wife?” Jane smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Only if you’ll be mine.” Maura beamed.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane softly kissed Maura’s hand. Her heart was beating wildly with excitement but also with anticipation. She had wondered for a long time if she would ever find anyone she truly loved, anyone she would marry, grow old with. She had never expected that person to be her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Smiling brightly, she leaned in to kiss Maura sweetly on the lips. The honey blond quickly melted into the kiss, running her fingers through Jane’s hair. Jane sighed through her nose, pulling Maura closer by the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura broke the kiss to pull Jane towards her, moving up the bed to lay her head on the pillow. Jane climbed on top of her, settling her hips between her legs. She slipped her left hand over Maura’s breast as she propped herself up by the other. She loved watching the way Maura’s eyelids would droop as she touched her. Maura’s nipple pebbled quickly, and she bit her lip as Jane teased it through the thin silk of her robe.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Why do you even put this thing on?” Jane chuckled. “You always end up in the nude.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura opened her eyes, her hand on Jane’s, encouraging her to knead her breast. “Because I enjoy you taking it off…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura’s hazel eyes grew dark as Jane pressed her hips between Maura’s legs. The honey blond bucked her hips upward, seeking pressure for her aching center. Jane loosened the tie of Maura’s robe, pulling back the silk to reveal Maura’s breast and pert nipple.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I have to admit…” Jane smiled, “I do enjoy that too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The honey blond moaned softly as Jane took her nipple into her mouth and sucked softly. Slowly, she rolled it around her tongue and nibbled it softly. Jane felt the coil in her belly tighten as Maura sighed and moaned at her skillful attention. She could smell Maura’s arousal the moment she pulled back the robe to reveal her wet center.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane…” Maura moaned softly as Jane played with the hair at the apex of her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You’ve been taking care of me all weekend.” Jane said, shifting to her side for a better angle. Her lips went to Maura’s neck, kissing and nipping below her ear. “Just let me make love to my fiancée.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane,” Maura moaned appreciatively as she spread her fingers into abundant moisture. “Oh, Jane…”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you, babe,” Jane said, circling her clit.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura bucked her hips into Jane’s hand, grasping at her shoulders as she elicited sweet pleasure. She stroked her clit, only teasing at her opening.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Please fuck me with your fingers.” Maura groaning with frustration.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Not sure that would be a good idea… with the ring and all. Tradition didn’t really have left-handed lesbians in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura tried a chuckle, but only managed to squeeze her legs around Jane’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Man, I really wish I was ambidextrous right now…” Jane muttered. “I love the way you look when you come.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane…” Maura pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Don’t worry, babe.” Jane said, quickly spreading kisses down Maura’s chest to her stomach. If Jane wasn’t sure that Maura was so close already, she might have lingered there between her legs before going to her center. Instead, she swiped her tongue through Maura’s folds straight to her clit.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Maura’s hands went instantly into her hair. Her hips bucked into her mouth. She began to moan shamelessly as Jane pressed her tongue into her opening. Her thighs shook and her walls tightened as she quickly approached her climax. Jane slipped her hands around Maura’s thighs, pulling her closer, pressing her tongue deeper. Just as Maura was reaching the edge, she moved to pull her clit into her mouth and sucked in rhythm with Maura’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fuck!” Maura cried. “Jane!”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The honey blond was still breathing heavily as Jane moved her kisses upward to her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on Jane’s lips, spreading her fingers into her hair. She kissed Jane over and over through panting breaths.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you, Jane. So much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I love you, Maura Isles.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Maura Rizzoli-Isles… soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jane beamed, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Definitely.” Maura beamed back.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jane Rizzoli-Isles…” Jane thought aloud, “Has a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7 - Congratulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: While I thought about including some conflict and drama in this story, if only to liven the story up a bit, I also wanted to keep things light. Ultimately, I decided that while focusing only on the bright moments might seem unrealistic, what we really need in the crazy year that is 2020 is a brief escape from reality. So, prepare for a lot of fluff.</p>
<p>Also, please note, again, that this story is set in 2014.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p>
<p>Jane had never been so elated in her life—she thought that impossible after the past few months with Maura. Still, after all the struggles in her life, Jane instinctively felt as if it was all too good to be true. How could someone so beautiful and intelligent and perfect want her? Be willing to make her life more complicated? Defy society?</p>
<p>“I can feel you watching me,” Maura said in a low, gravelly voice.</p>
<p>“How?” Jane chuckled, tucking the hair behind Maura’s ear as the honey blond opened her eyes sleepily.</p>
<p>“Technically,” Maura smiled, taking Jane’s hand at her cheek, “I could hear you sighing.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been awake?” Jane smiled back, “I thought it was weird that I woke up before you.”</p>
<p>Maura scooted closer to her, pulling her by the hip to settle in her space. They intertwined their legs as Maura looked deep into Jane’s coffee brown eyes. She gave her fiancée a flirtatious grin as she whispered, “We had a busy weekend. I’m a bit fatigued.”</p>
<p>Jane smirked back at her, “I’m happy to have been of service.” She winked before placing a quick kiss on her nose.</p>
<p>Maura was quiet for a moment as she searched Jane’s eyes. She could tell that something was troubling her, but she didn’t know what it could be. Finally, she said, “You’re not having doubts, are you?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Jane insisted, pulling Maura even closer. She could smell Maura’s shampoo, making the dreamy feeling even more palpable.</p>
<p>“But something is troubling you?” Maura stated more than asked.</p>
<p>“It’s just …” Jane tried, as Maura patiently waited, “it all seems too perfect. Too good to be true. Everything with you has felt that way.”</p>
<p>“You deserve happiness too, Jane,” Maura said, running her fingers repeatedly through the hair around her ear.</p>
<p>Jane sighed, relieved at the familiar and reassuring gesture. Maura always seemed to be able to melt her fears away, sometimes with only a look. She normally felt as if she could do the same for Maura, but ever since they had started a romantic relationship, it seemed like Maura had become the strong one. While Jane could protect Maura physically, and sometimes emotionally, it felt like Maura was the one to who protected Jane’s heart. She wanted to do the same for her, but she didn’t know how.</p>
<p>“It’s just that …” she tried, “I want to be strong for you, but I keep thinking about all the planning for the wedding, and dealing with my mother, and all the legal stuff. I don’t know what to do. I hate that.”</p>
<p>Maura pulled her into a soft, brief kiss before reassuring her, “I’ll take care of all that. You just tell me what you want, and I’ll take care of the rest. Like I always do.” At this last part, Maura gave her a wink.</p>
<p>Jane bit her lip when she realized what she was alluding to. She squeezed Maura’s hip, wondering how much time they had before the alarm. Unfortunately, her plans were interrupted by her phone ringing on the bedside table. As Jane reluctantly reached for it, Maura’s went off as well, confirming her fears.</p>
<p>“Rizzoli.”</p>
<p>“Isles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About thirty minutes later, they were finally about to leave the house when Maura stopped her.</p>
<p>“Give me your ring.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>She gestured for Jane to pull back her hair as she took out a thin chain necklace. With a furrowed brow, Jane did as she was instructed. “Another present?”</p>
<p>“No,” Maura smiled as she slipped the ring onto the chain and then clasped it around her neck, “this is mine. I’ll buy you one later.”</p>
<p>Jane pulled the necklace out of where it had settled under her shirt. “I don’t want to hide it,” she said.</p>
<p>“It’s only for work,” Maura shook her head. “So that it doesn’t get in the way.”</p>
<p>“You think of everything, don’t you?” Jane grinned, kissing her quickly.</p>
<p>“Not <em>everything</em>,” Maura said, “but you keep playing with it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get used to it.” Jane reassured her.</p>
<p>“I’m not upset,” Maura responded. “As long as you wear it when we go out.”</p>
<p>“What about when we … <em>stay in</em>?” Jane asked with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“That would be useful too,” Maura smirked.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, after a grueling four hours picking through the crime scene, Jane headed for the café as soon as she returned to the station. Having only eaten half a bagel on the rush out the door that morning, Jane was starving. She was already standing in line waiting to order when she realized her mother was working that day.</p>
<p>Jane shifted uneasily back and forth between one leg and the other. She had not yet figured out how to tell her mother. She knew she would have to eventually, but she wasn’t yet prepared for her inevitably ecstatic response. Still, she wanted to tell <em>somebody</em>.</p>
<p>At the crime scene, no one seemed to notice the ring hiding under the collar of her button-up shirt. While she had been able to focus on her work, she could not help unbuttoning another button, just to make it a bit more obvious. But no one was paying attention to anything except the massive amount of evidence.</p>
<p>Of course, Maura wore gloves the whole time, so no one noticed hers. And Maura was in professional mode, so she didn’t bring it up to anyone. Thus, without a reason to talk about it and a nervousness about bringing it up herself, she had not yet told anyone. Though, if she told her mother, <em>everyone</em> was bound to know within the hour.</p>
<p>“Janie!” Angela said excitedly, as her daughter reached the head of the line. “How are—?”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide and a bright smile spread across her face. Jane sighed and braced for the impact of her mother’s onslaught of excited questions. <em>Here we go,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>“She finally asked!” Angela said joyfully, barely containing a triumphant leap.</p>
<p>“What? No—I mean, yes—but… how did you know she was going to ask?” Jane stumbled, her face turning bright red.</p>
<p>“Janie,” Angela shook her head, “you know she tells me everything.”</p>
<p>Jane sighed, trying to ignore the inquisitive looks from the customers in the café. “Ma,” she grimaced, “please stop talking so loudly.”</p>
<p>Angela didn’t even hear her. “I told her she should just go for it. There’s no way you’d say no. She was waiting until you were ready, but I just knew you’d keep doubting yourself until—”</p>
<p>“I asked her first.” Jane said flatly, a bit insulted.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Angela said with happy surprise. “Wonderful! Maura must be so excited!”</p>
<p>Jane sighed irritably, “You know, you can be excited for me too.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am, honey,” Angela said, as if it were obvious. “My daughter is getting married!”</p>
<p>“You are?” a familiar looking uniformed officer said behind her. “Congratulations. Who’s the lucky guy?”</p>
<p>Jane and her mother looked at the officer, baffled. “Where have you been?” Jane said in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>“What?” he said with a shrug, oblivious.</p>
<p>“The lucky <em>woman </em>is Doctor Maura Isles,” Angela said excitedly, “the Chief Medical Examiner.”</p>
<p>“Oh dang,” he said, blinking, “really? I had no idea you were gay Rizzoli.”</p>
<p>Jane frowned at him irritably saying sardonically, “Seriously, where have you been?” She turned to her mother, “Anyway—”</p>
<p>“So, have you set a date yet? Do you know where you’ll honeymoon? Oh, I can’t wait to see the ring you bought her!”</p>
<p>“Ma,” Jane groaned, “we only got engaged last night.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded, “of course.”</p>
<p>“So, anyway,” Jane tried, “I’ll have a club sandwich with—”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so happy for you!” Angela squealed, pulling Jane into a hug over the counter.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ma …” Jane groaned as her mother squeezed her relentlessly. “Can I just get—”</p>
<p>Angela released her at last, looking at her exuberantly, “My daughter, getting married. Finally!”</p>
<p>“Ma!” Jane complained. “I just want to order lunch.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>After her mother finally served Jane her lunch, Jane took it and an order for Maura down to the morgue. She didn’t know if Maura would have much time with so much evidence to catalogue, but she had to be starving too. She ducked into Maura’s office with the food as soon as the elevator doors opened.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Detective Rizzoli!” Susie called after her.</p>
<p>“News travels fast,” Jane chuckled.</p>
<p>Maura smiled at her from behind her desk, “Oh, I already told them.”</p>
<p>“<em>Them</em>?” Jane said with a raise of a brow.</p>
<p>She shrugged, “My staff. Susie noticed the ring, so I told them you proposed.”</p>
<p>“At least you let them think it was me that did it.” Jane sighed with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“Was telling them not ok?” Maura frowned, “Did you want to make an official announcement or something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jane laughed, “I’m pretty sure Ma took care of that for us.”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Maura said worriedly. “I didn’t tell her! She made me promise that I’d tell her the moment I asked you.”</p>
<p>“Was that what you were talking about with her last night?” Jane smiled, slipping behind Maura’s desk to hold her at the hips.</p>
<p>The honey blond nodded. “I was cursing myself for not asking you on Saturday. I knew it’d be corny to ask on your birthday, but it was the perfect moment. The look in your eyes. I wish I’d asked right then and there. Right over home base.”</p>
<p>Jane pulled her closer. “You do that on purpose, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“What?” Maura said, giving her an innocent smile.</p>
<p>“Say things wrong just so that I correct you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” she smirked. She bit her lip, looking down at Jane’s, “I just love the way you let out this little breath of a laugh out your nose. And the way it brings out your dimples.”</p>
<p>“You are insufferable, you know that?” Jane smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maura grinned, “but you love me anyway.”</p>
<p>“So much.” Jane admitted breathlessly.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to be your wife.” Maura beamed.</p>
<p>“You said that a lot last night,” Jane winked.</p>
<p>“I like the way it sounds,” Maura shrugged. “Don’t you?”</p>
<p>Jane considered it for a moment. “Yes … but … it’s strange also.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Maura frowned.</p>
<p>Jane shrugged this time. “I don’t know. I guess because I always grew up thinking I’d have a husband. Because of the way a lot of people think …”</p>
<p>Maura looked concerned, “You’re not having doubts?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jane said, her hand on her cheek, staring into hazel eyes, “you need to get that thought out of your head. I want to marry you. More than anything. I just … I worry about how things could be difficult for us. How the world isn’t as kind as you’d like to believe it is. How there are places where ‘she’s my wife’ isn’t enough to even get me into your hospital room.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be like that forever.” Maura said hopefully.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Jane smiled, kissing her softly.</p>
<p>After lunch, Jane headed up to the bullpen with her stomach full and her heart a little lighter. Having lunch with Maura often did that. In fact, she was so content—and distracted by the lingering feel of Maura’s kiss—that she didn’t even realize she was fiddling with the ring on her necklace until Frost made an unnecessarily loud comment about it as she approached her desk.</p>
<p>“So, you <em>did </em>do it!” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Did what?” Jane said, dropping the ring from her fingers.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to wear that on your finger?” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“She’s a lefty, Frost.” Vincent said, nudging his shoulder and frowning at him in disbelief. He looked at Jane with a warm smile, “Congratulations. Why didn’t you say something before?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything now…” Jane said, looking at her young partner irritably.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” Frost laughed. “It’s evident in that smile you’ve had plastered on your face all morning .”</p>
<p>“Not to mention the ring Maura was wearing at the crime scene,” Korsak chuckled.</p>
<p>“And the fiddling with your shirt buttons…” Frost smirked.</p>
<p>Jane looked dumbstruck.</p>
<p>“We’re detectives, Rizzoli,” Korsak shrugged. “You should give us more credit.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed, scratching the back of her head. All this time she had been wondering how to bring it up when they already knew. Unconsciously, she started fiddling with the ring again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be excited, Jane,” Korsak added sincerely. “We’re happy for you. Both of you.”</p>
<p>Jane looked at Frost uneasily. She knew he cared, but sometimes his teasing was a bit much. He seemed to recognize that when he nodded, “Yeah, Rizzoli. Maura’s amazing. You two are perfect for each other.”</p>
<p>Jane chuckled, letting out a relieved sigh. “Yeah,” she smiled, “I guess I’m a bit excited.”</p>
<p>“So,” Frost said curiously, “are you going to have a bachelor—ette’s… party?”</p>
<p>“A what now?” Jane said with a raise of her eyebrow and a laugh.</p>
<p>He gestured indistinctly, “You know what I mean. Are you going to have a party?”</p>
<p>Jane shrugged, “I don’t know. Maura’s my only real female friend.”</p>
<p>“What about us?” Frost said indignantly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Korsak smiled, “you going to have a best man—or … whatever you want to call them?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the phone on Jane’s desk rang. “Saved by the bell!” Jane said as she dived for the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jane only escaped the questions for a brief time. Instead of her partner or her mother berating her with them, they started popping into her head of their own accord. Would she have a bachelorette’s party? If so, who would she even invite? Would she wear a dress? Who would be her maid of honor? She had always imagined that would be Maura—but that wouldn’t work now.</p>
<p><em>Who will walk me down the aisle?</em> She thought distractedly as she drove with Frost to the suspect’s house. <em>I haven’t talked to Pa in months. Do I even want him there? How will Ma feel?</em></p>
<p>“You good?” Frost said as Jane turned a corner.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jane frowned, “why?”</p>
<p>“You’ve just been anxious since we left the station.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Frost said seriously, “look. I know I tease you, but I really think you and Maura are good together. You guys are going to be happy.”</p>
<p>Jane was about to respond when he continued.</p>
<p>“And don’t worry about having a best man or maid of honor or whatever. Don’t worry about parties or who wears what. You can have whatever wedding you want. It doesn’t have to be traditional or whatever.”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, considering his sudden seriousness. “Okay,” Jane said, eyeing him suspiciously, “who are you and what did you do with my partner?”</p>
<p>“Rizzoli, I’m serious. Don’t worry about what people say. There will always be people who don’t approve. Screw them.”</p>
<p>“Where is this even coming from?”</p>
<p>“Look,” he sighed, “my uncle married a white woman in 1958. They had to do it in secret. If they hadn’t defied the law, I wouldn’t have two cousins. Just … don’t let society’s ideas of what marriage looks like keep you from being happy.”</p>
<p>“It’s not illegal for Maura and me to get married. At least in Massachusetts.” Jane sighed, parking the car.</p>
<p>“No,” Frost shrugged. He shifted in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable with the extended length of seriousness in their conversation. “Just …” he said, preparing to get out of the car. “Do what makes you happy, okay?”</p>
<p>The two didn’t talk about it any further after that. Instead, they focused on the case and interviewing the suspect. And when they drove back, they only discussed the case. Still, when they arrived back at the station and were climbing out of the cruiser, Jane stopped him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Frost.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“The pep talk,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>“No problem Rizzoli,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When six o’clock rolled around and the team could reasonably take a break from the case for the day, Jane went down to check on Maura. The doctor would likely still be buried in work, but she hoped to convince her to put off a bit of it for tomorrow. She had a special surprise for her that she had been working on all afternoon.</p>
<p>Jane found Maura in the lab, pouring over evidence under the microscope. She had her hair tied back and her white lab coat on. The brunette took a long moment to soak in the sight. Jane didn’t know how someone could be so adorable and sexy at the same time.</p>
<p>“Hey babe,” Jane said in a low voice.</p>
<p>The honey blond jumped. “Oh!” She said, putting a hand to her chest. “You startled me.”</p>
<p>Jane chuckled, “Might have something to do with being all alone in the morgue.”</p>
<p>“I sent the techs home,” Maura smiled, letting Jane pull her close. “The department can’t really afford the overtime.”</p>
<p>Jane lifted an eyebrow, “So, what, you’re just supposed to pick up the slack?”</p>
<p>“I figured you were busy too,” Maura shrugged, “you’ve only texted me once since lunch. I thought I might as well get some work done.”</p>
<p>The brunette slipped her hands around Maura’s waist, pulling her into a soft kiss. Then, she smiled, “I’ve been working on a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Maura smirked, raising an eyebrow. She bit her lip as Jane tugged at her hips. Given the barely contained grin, the brunette definitely had something up her sleeve.</p>
<p>“You up for dinner at the Robber?” Jane replied.</p>
<p>“That’s the surprise?” Maura frowned, “Greasy bar food?”</p>
<p>Jane squeezed her ass playfully, “No.” When Maura gave her a doubtful look, Jane added, “Not exactly. Come on; just put your coat on.” With that Jane winked and tapped Maura’s ass before turning away.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Maura followed her. She was exhausted after all. Still, she couldn’t resist the excited spark in Jane’s eyes. She packed her things and put on her coat as Jane waited, pivoting on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p>“Who are you texting?” Maura laughed as they stepped off the elevator onto the ground floor.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jane teased, quickly putting her phone away.</p>
<p>They walked out the station hand in hand. It was a bitterly cold night, but the Dirty Robber was only a couple blocks away. The brunette tugged Maura’s hand excitedly as they entered the bar.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” came an uproar the moment they entered the bar.</p>
<p>Maura jumped, her hand going to her chest.</p>
<p>The room erupted in applause. Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Angela and Susie were all at the bar, raising their drinks. A bit of colorful confetti floated in the air where Angela had tossed it. There were some balloons around the bar and a “congrats” banner. There were only a few other diners in the bar, but they seemed to have joined the applause happily.</p>
<p>A bright smile spread over Maura’s face. She looked at Jane.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to know how excited I am to marry the love of my life,” Jane explained, a bright smile to match.</p>
<p>“Jane…” Maura said, teary eyed, but before she could even squeeze Jane’s hand appreciatively, the pair were swept up in congratulatory hugs.</p>
<p>Angela practically attacked Jane and Maura in a bear hug before either knew what was coming. Frankie patted Jane on the back while Korsak and Frost waited their turn for handshakes. Susie hugged Maura the moment Angela finally let her free.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you both!” Angela said animatedly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ma,” Jane grinned. She was just happy she could finally breathe.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Angela,” Maura said joyfully.</p>
<p>The group moved to the bar. There were appetizers and a pitcher of beer already set out. The bar tender was opening a bottle of champagne.</p>
<p>“Tommy sends his regards,” Jane said, rubbing Maura’s shoulder happily, “but this was a bit too last minute. He has to work tonight.”</p>
<p>Maura grasped Jane’s hand gratefully, “It’s lovely. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Jane smiled, resting her head on Maura’s, “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Maura replied softly. She pressed a gentle kiss to Jane’s lips.</p>
<p>“Whoo!” Frost and Frankie yelled excitedly.</p>
<p>Jane blushed and Maura grinned.</p>
<p>“Let’s take a look at that ring!” Angela interrupted, tugging Maura’s hand.</p>
<p>“It’s not fancy—” Jane tried to explain.</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” Angela insisted. “It’s lovely!”</p>
<p>Jane took off the necklace. She showed her mother her ring as well. Susie and the others bunched closer.</p>
<p>“Well,” Angela prodded, “put it on.”</p>
<p>Jane offered the ring to Maura, “What do you say, Maura? You want to be my wife?”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura laughed, “I already said yes.”</p>
<p>“You sure you want to though?” Jane smirked, “I’m pretty annoying.”</p>
<p>“Jane.”</p>
<p>“Do it,” Angela and Susie encouraged.</p>
<p>Maura relented, slipping the ring on Jane’s finger. Cheers exploded from the group at the bar. Jane chuckled as she kissed Maura again, this time good and proper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair finally made it home a couple hours later, exhausted and a little buzzed from the champagne. Maura was getting undressed when Jane walked up behind her. The brunette slipped her hands around Maura’s hips to her bare midriff. She moved kisses across the back of Maura’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura whispered, stilling Jane’s hands with her own, “we’re both worn out. We should get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Shh…” Jane said, her voice low, “let me make love to my fiancée.” She nipped lightly at Maura’s shoulder, gently trailing her fingers up Maura’s stomach to her breasts. The honey blonde’s nipples pearled quickly under Jane’s light touches. Maura wondered at the way her body still responded so readily to Jane’s attention.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura said in a breathy moan. She reached behind her, spreading her fingers into Jane’s hair. She was so fatigued, but Jane’s touch was making the coil tighten low in her belly. The brunette’s breath in her ear made her center start to ache.</p>
<p>Jane kissed her softly on the shoulder before pulling her hands away. “Lay down on the bed,” Jane invited.</p>
<p>Maura found herself following Jane’s directions. The brunette pulled off her BPD shirt and stepped out of her pajama bottoms. Maura pulled off her panties before climbing onto the bed. Her center grew wet as Jane crawled over her, pressing herself onto her. Maura sighed at the feel of Jane’s warm skin against her own.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she shivered at the feel of something cold and metallic on her chest. Jane slipped her hand between Maura’s legs as she pressed a kiss to Maura’s lips. The honey blonde’s mouth dropped open as Jane slipped her fingers into her folds, spreading the moisture from her opening and over her clit.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura moaned softly.</p>
<p>The brunette moved her fingers languidly, building Maura’s arousal tenderly, leisurely. She spread soft kisses across Maura’s jaw. She pressed her fingers gingerly over Maura’s clit, making her shiver. She circled the throbbing bundle of nerves delicately. Maura was aching more and more with each ghost of a touch.</p>
<p>“Jane,” Maura repeated in a breathy whisper, feeling her climax building slowly. She was sure Jane had never made love to her so tenderly.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Jane whispered in her ear, “come for me.”</p>
<p>Maura squeezed Jane’s shoulders as she neared the edge. She was so excruciatingly close. She ached for release.</p>
<p>“Come for me, babe,” Jane repeated in her ear.</p>
<p>Maura’s climax hit her like a tidal wave. Sweet ecstasy swept over her as Jane stroked her clit expertly. She sighed into Jane’s ear, shaking with each movement of Jane’s fingers. Her grip at Jane’s shoulders slipped as her whole body was taken over by exhaustion. Jane pulled her hand away as Maura pulled her into a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Jane whispered, “go to sleep.”</p>
<p>The brunette settled at her back, pulling Maura into a hug as they shifted. Maura’s breathing slowed as Jane kissed the back of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Maura said in a sleepy voice.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Jane replied, feeling exhaustion overtaking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>